Reputation
by Scalene Waffles
Summary: Takes place with the Kids Next Door as teens. Fanny was known for being a lot of things. She was The Fan, leader of the Teen Ninjas. Tough, brash, independent, all around highly respected, and most importanty, cool. She had a reputation to keep up with. And one boy just might destroy it. CHAPTER 9: AUTHOR'S NOTE.
1. Prolouge

**First off, thank you reading this story and not skipping it over by just the description. I hope i don't disappoint.**

 **This has no relation with Galactic Kids Next Door, only because i have no idea how to fit it in here coherently.**

 **However, Numbuh 1 will still be gone from the story (sorry, Nigel fans).**

 **This also has no relation to my other story, Alien Lunch. These are 2 separate pieces in w separate little worlds.**

 **An idea** **i came up with just for fun**

 **All thoughts in Italic.**

 **All characters belong to Mr Warburton**

 **I hope you enjoy it. : )**

* * *

Numbuh 86 looked down at the cupcake sitting in front of her. Chocolate, her favorite, in a small wrapper decorated with little balloons and covered with red frosting. Atop the frosting, stood a small lit candle in the number 13.

She sat there on the table, just looking down at the burning candle, slowly thinking about the past few years of her life. Her Arctic training, her graduation, and how she worked her way up from a nurse, to the Head of Decommissioning, even up to Global Tactical Officer. So much has passed for her in 5 years. Now, all that work would be erased in the blink of an eye. She started to worry about what would happen afterwards. Her friendship with Rachel? Would she remember the other kids she met? What would she be like after?

Fanny was suddenly interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. She then came face to face with her brother Numbuh 85, wearing a MUSKET, a dark blue sweater, and a large snow hat on his head, almost covering his eyes.

"Fanny", Paddy began to ask sadly "you ready to go?"

 _"_ No" Fanny grumpily replied.

"Neither are most other kids _._ " Paddy said followed by an awkward chuckle. He then walked over to his sister, still looking at her cupcake in a trance.

"You sure you don't want to give a farewell speech?"

"Yes. I've already said all my goodbyes. I don't really have anyone else to say goodbye to."

"Alright." Paddy then took out a small wrapped box. "Here", he said as he slid it across the table to his older sister.

Fanny took the small box, with a curious and suspicious glance. She then unwrapped it to reveal inside, a thin chain with a golden Rainbow Monkey pendant.

Fanny gasped _"The Golden Heart Friends Forever Rainbow Monkey Necklace. This hasn't even come out yet."_ She looked at her brother across her "How did you get one?"

"Dad works at the Rainbow Monkey Corporation, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Wow. Kuki would flip if she saw this."

"Anyway, i wanted to give this to you early, while you might still enjoy it." Paddy then looked down sadly to the floor.

Fanny looked at her brother for a moment. She slowly put the necklace around her neck and then came over to her brother and unexpectedly hugged him.

Paddy sat there slightly confused. "Uh... Fanny?"

"Thank you."

Paddy then looked a bit shocked, but then returned the hug. " _You're welcome, big sis_ , he replied nervously. As the 2 continued their hug he thought, _Wow. This isn't like Fanny at all._

 _"_ Tell anyone i did this and I'll kill ya."

 _That's my sister._

The 2 Fulbrights then let go of the embrace as Fanny stared back at her cupcake, the candle still flaming as bright as ever. Paddy looked up to his sister

"Happy birthday, Fanny _."_

Fanny walked back over to the cupcake and, with one last long glance, blew out the candle. She then handed the cupcake over to her brother.

 _"_ Here, have it. We're gonna have more back home anway."

"Thanks... So, you ready?

Fanny sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Paddy then showed his sister the way to the decommissioning chamber, even though he knew she already knew the way. As they entered and he started to prepare her in the chair, Fanny began to make a small promise to herself.

" _I'll never give up on the Kids Next Door. I know i won't remember it, but I'll never give up."_

Paddy, now holding a small box with a chocolate chip cookie for a button, glanced at Fanny. Over the chamber echoed the voice of the new Head of Decommissioning

"Begin the process."

With the order given, Numbuh 85 gave his sister one last look, and pressed the button.

Right before the plunger hit Fanny's face, one last thought raced through her mind.

 _Kids Next Door never quit."_

* * *

 **I think when Fanny gets decommissioned, instead of going out in a loud fit where kids decades later can still hear her screams of agony, she'd just leave quietly. No big speech, or screams. She'd say her goodbyes beforehand, and then just vanquished, without a trace.**

 **Then again, maybe this is just me being overly dramatic or peotic or something.**

 **Anyway, this is just the prolouge. The first real chapter of this will be up hopefully by tomorrow. If not, definitely sometime this week. Hopefully, I can also get started on a new chapter for Alien Lunch.**

 **Thanks for reading. Hoped you enjoyed it. Reviews are always appreciated. : )**


	2. 3 Years Later

**Hey! Got out the first real chapter, where things actually begin to happen.**

 **Comment shout-out**

 **Guest: Thanks. I really enjoyed getting that, it was very reassuring i was getting off on a good start. Oh boy, wait until you see what I'm about to do with Fanny. And thank you, i knew i was missing some typos somewhere, I'll try to get those fixed.**

 **Fictionlover94: Thank you. This means a lot to me because I'm a big fan of your fics and your next gen and you KND work. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **"3 Years Later"**

* * *

A large truck with a large soda bottle on the side was driving by on the road. Inside the seats, they were being driven off by a blonde teen boy and a brunette girl around his age.

"Ok," the boy said smirking as he focused to their destination, "So just right when he was about to eat the last slice," the boy was saying to his friend, "he just threw everything up."

"Gross!," the girl exclaimed excitedly, moving back in her seat, "All over the place?"

"Yeah, there was just vomit everywhere. Heard the janitors spent all afternoon scraping the cheesy chunks off the floor."

"Aw, sick!"

"I know right?" The boy asked as he started to turn onto a road by a cliffside.

The 2 friends drove the truck further down the road, unaware that they were being followed.

"You know," the girl said after taking a sip from her soda, "I bet you'd do the same thing if you had to eat 5 whole pies of pizza."

The guy scoffed. "You're on, dude."

The 2 were suddenly interrupted by a large blast coming through the roof and the arrival of 2 kids from the roof.

One was a boy, with a large winter hat, a blue and white striped shirt and tab shorts, with white sneakers. He then tied one of 2 yoyos he had around the steering wheel as a girl with blonde pigtails took down the driver. She was wearing a pink shirt, a purple skirt, matching white sneakers, and a green snow beanie on her head. With one fluid motion, she took the boy off the steering wheel and pushed him into the teen sitting next to him.

"Alright, Lee!," the young girl said as she to hold the boy down, "Now let's turn it around back."

"Cool," Lee replied and started to move the yoyo strings to turn the truck around.

Lee looked back at his friend with a smile until he saw

The boy then grabbed a cell phone in a panic from out of his pocket. "Boss! Boss! We've being ambushed by the brats, and we got a full truck. We need backup! Like, right-"

He was suddenly interrupted by a kick in the face by Sonya.

Sonya was about to give him another one until she was suddenly grabbed by the teenage girl. The 2 began to get in a scrap until suddenly Sonya pulled out a large purple weapon with dispensers full of gumballs, chocolate, and other types of candies. It was a-

Kids Next Door S.U.G.A.H.

Sweets

Unto

Guys

At

Hyperness

(i made it up myself)

As chocolates went all over the place, splattering all over the seats, the older teenage girl hopped out of the window onto the roof above, Sonya not too far behind.

"Careful," Numbuh 83, Lee said as Sonya started to follow up to the roof. Just as he said that, he was grabbed by a large pair of hands as the older teenage boy had regained his composure. Lee started to struggle in and out of his reach, each move swerving and turning the truck as they began to fight in the seats.

Up on the roof, the teen and Sonya started to chase each other to the toppling of the truck on the road. Through all the running, an unexpected turn caused the teenager to fall, giving Sonya the advantage. She pointed the S.U.G.A.H. straight at her but was suddenly knocked over, dropping her S.U.G.A.H.

Once she fell, she then heard the sound of large boots walking, getting closer and louder with each step. As Sonya noticed that the truck stopped turning and began to move smoothly back up the hill, she was suddenly picked up by the arms by the teenage girl, who had recovered from the fall. Another, noticeably shorter teenage girl approached, wearing large black boots, matching jeans, and a white and green striped shirt covered by a leather jacket, except for a large cast covering one arm. Sonya soon was staring at a face wearing large triangle sunglasses through a long waist-length mess of frizzy red hair.

"Boss," the taller teenager respectively greeted to her leader.

"Virginia," the redhead greeted back before directing her attention to the angry kid struggling in her arms.

"Nice to see you again," Sonya, she said with a smile.

"Likewise, Fanny."

"It's the Fan," the redhead replied annoyed. Sonya just stared at her angrily.

"Hey, y-you better be careful," Sonya started to say, trying to stay calm despite her nervousness, "o-or you're gonna have to go up against me and my backup."

"You mean this backup?" Fanny then held up Lee, now wrapped up in his own yoyos. Sonya then started to get scared as she was tossed down beside her tied-up squirming friend. Virginia had now held the S.U.G.A.H. to face the 2 members of Sector W.

"Now imagine this." Fanny started as she began to kneel down to face the 2 operatives. "Here I am in my house, a perfect Friday afternoon. Just came back from a long school week, looking forward to getting to this great party as a smooth start to my weekend." She then started to get progressively angrier with every word. "And then suddenly, I get a distress call from 2 of my ninjas on their way to this important delivery on how they're being ambushed by a bunch of pint-sized snot-filled brats." By the time she finished, her and Sonya's noses were practically touching.

She then said in an almost chilling quiet voice. "So what do you think you're doing, trying to mess with my friends' delivery?"

"Because you're friends broke into our base and took it from us!" The 2 girls turned their heads to see Lee, who had managed to finally break out of his yoyo trap.

Fanny turned her head up to face Virginia, with a questioning look.

"What? We needed the soda, and I couldn't use any of my money. You know I'm trying to save up for a car," Virginia defended.

"Yeah," Fanny turned around to see the blonde teenage boy had joined them at the top of the truck. "Besides, the guards were fighting over a quarter. It wasn't that hard," he continued.

Fanny then gave the boy a very annoyed look as the truck started to slow down.

"Bartie?", she began to ask through seething teeth. "Who's driving?"

The truck stopped.

"Aw, crud."

The 5 of them suddenly looked to the front of the truck as it started to curve off-road towards the grass and accelerate down the hill towards the water below the road.

Fanny scrambled to get to the window of the front as the truck slowly started to go down. She got inside and used her good arm to turn the steering wheel and slammed one of her large boots on the brake. As she tried to stop, she could Bartie and Virginia screaming outside and the sound of pounding on the hood. The truck slowly started to slow down more and more until it finally stopped, the front of the truck teetering on the edge of the hill and the water.

She then looked outside to see 2 teenagers, but Numbuhs 83 and 84 seemed to have vanish. She started to get off as the truck started to fall from the hill, when suddenly she saw something on the floor that nearly made her stop in her tracks. Rolling on the floor, sat around a dozen or so small mustard-filled M.A.R.B.L.E.s.

There was Fan, hanging on out the window with one arm, the truck slowly making its way to a watery grave, and M.A.R.B.L.E.s just about to go off. All the odds looked against her, and then, suddenly-

* * *

"KUKI! Get your hamster away from my sandwich!"

The outburst echoed through the cafeteria at McClintlock High. However, many of students had just continued their conversations, used to shoutings like this.

Near the middle of the cafeteria sat 6 teenagers at a long table.

First was Wallabee Beetles, in an orange sleeveless hoodie and a long white shirt and blue jeans, still short as ever, reading a comic book.

Across from him was Hoagie Gilligan, wearing a brown cap, goggles, a buttoned blue shirt, and brown jeans, right now working on what appeared to be a small plane.

Next to Wally sat Kuki Sanban, wearing a large green hoodie and black skinny jeans, who was feeding a couple of hamsters that she had brought over, comforting a panicked one who sadly got too close to someone's sandwich.

Next to Kuki was Abby Lincoln, in a red backwards cap, a blue and white shirt and black shorts, and a pair of sunglasses resting carefully at the top of her head, reading the wrapper to a piece of gum she had just popped into her mouth.

Across from Abby was Rachel T McKenzie, wearing her signature tiger striped sweater and gray pants. Over the years, her hair had grew longer and she had gained glasses and braces. Right now, she was in the middle of writing while dodging the flailing arms of her best friend next to her.

And,last but not least, in between Rachel and Hoagie, sat a loud redhead, respected leader of the Teen Ninjas, The Fan. AKA, Fanny Fulbright.

"Anyway, so there I was, hanging on for dear life, M.A.R.B.L.E.s around 3 seconds away from exploding. All the odds seem against me. Until, suddenly, I-"

Fanny suddenly stopped looking up at her friends, who had continued on their activities, clearly not listening to her story. The 5 all looked up, at Fanny's unexpected pause.

"Did I mention that my arm was broken?," she asked while pointing at her left arm.

"Yes," Wally answered. "You mention it every time you tell us this story."

Abby then continued, "Heck, in this one telling, you've told us 4 different times."

"Because it's a very important detail to remember."

"I think it's pretty interesting," Rachel commented, "because the last time you told us this story you said you broke your right arm."

"It doesn't which arm it was! The point is it was broken!" Fanny shouted in frustration, her eyes seething over her large sunglasses, before calming down to continue. "So anyway, all the odds against me. Until I jump down, she continued while standing up on her seat, and unhook the truck, sending the front flying off into water below, all the M.A.R.B.L.E.s going off by the cliffs and grass in a gigantic-"

Suddenly, a large SPLAT was heard in the cafeteria, as people turned their heads to the front.

"Exactly!", Fanny said. "It sounded just like that! Luckily, Bartie, Virginia, and i were still close enough to be heard everyone else, and get help to take in the cargo. And THAT," she concluded, sitting back down proudly, is how I singlehandedly saved the entire truckload of soda used for the afterparty of the state championship.

Fanny was then met with the sound of laughter erupting from the entire cafeteria.

"What?" She then looked at her friends, Abby and Kuki were stunned in silence, Wally was laughing his butt off, and Hoagie looked like he wasn't far behind him.

"It's not supposed to be a funny story. It's a retelling of an epic moment of action!," Fanny was getting furious until she was interrupted by a poke on her shoulder. She turned around to see her childhood friend looking at her through large blue specs.

"Fan?" Rachel told her friend while pointing near the front. "They're laughing at him." Fan looked to the direction she was pointing to see the cause of the hysterics.

Near the front of the cafeteria, where students would enter and then exit with lunch trays, was a stand filled with ketchup dispensers. By there, stood a rather tall boy with black hair wearing a green sweater, a white shirt, brown jeans, a matching brown cap, and a light pink scarf. Although, it would be hard to tell what he was wearing right now, since the boy was covered in a soaking splattered mess of ketchup.

"Ah," Fanny said at the observation. "Well, it is a little funny," she chuckled.

Over the laughter, a loud voice rang out from the other side of the cafeteria, "Bet'cha got enough ketchup now, huh Dork-lovsky?"

"Yes, I guess so," the boy casually replied and awkwardly chuckled as he started to wipe ketchup off onto his tray. "And it's Drilovsky."

Fanny looked over a the boy as he started to walk over to a lone table, the bottom of his black boots lighting up a different color with each step he took. When he sat down, she turned her head back to face her still chuckling friends.

"Who is that guy?," she asked as the laughter began to die down in the cafeteria. This question garnered a stunned silence from the other 5 for a moment.

"Are you serious?!" Wally was the first to break the silence. "You really don't know Dork-lovsky?"

"No, don't think so." Fanny started to scratch her head, trying to think of how she would remember this guy as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

Rachel started to try and jog her friend's memory of the guy. "You know him Fan. Drilovsky?"

"Ehh...no…"

"Patton Drilovsky?"

"No, not ringing any bells...," Fanny said in between a mouthful of chips.

"The 3 of us have history class together?"

"I remember the class, but...not him."

"He sits right behind you in algebra?"

"Ehh... I think I might know him…"

"During the World War 2 unit, we saw that documentary and halfway through, he started crying-"

"OH!" Fanny suddenly shouted in shock. "Yeah! Now I remember him. Smell-lovsky."

"Smell-lovsky?"

"He smells like a mixture of old chocolate and gym socks," she explained before eating another handful of chips.

She then turned back to the boy to find him rubbing french fries on his still stained clothes, completely ignoring the large ketchup glob that was on his tray, before eating them.

"Sure is an oddball," she said to herself.

"Huh?," Abby said, thinking she heard Fanny say something.

"Oh, nothing." Fanny said and turned back to her friends. "So, did I tell you what happened at the party with the soda and the pool?"

"Yes." Hoagie answered exasperatedly. "Many times."

"She did?" Kuki asked while scratching a hamster behind the ears. "I don't remember that one."

"Kuki, no-," Abby started.

"Ok then!" Too late. And with that, another story started to be retold, much to her friend's dismay. "So the 3 of us showed up to the party, loud music, bunch of dancing and stuff…"

* * *

Students poured outside as the final bell rang, ending another day at McClintlock High. Among those, were Hoagie, Abby, Wally, Kuki, Fanny and Rachel.

"Finally. Abby thought that test was never gonna end." Abby said as the group made their way down the school entryway.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Rachel chimed in as they now walked on the sidewalk. "I feel like half my brain just exploded."

"No kidding," Hoagie included. "Anyways, now that that's over with, you guys wanna go out to get some pizza?"

"Can't," Kuki said. "I have to go to work. We've got to do a new litter of cute little puppies in to check on." Around a year or so ago, her love of animals had led her to getting a part-time job as an assistant veterinarian.

"Ok. Anyone else?"

"Sure."

"Definitely, baby."

"Yeah!" Wally exclaimed, jumping in the air. "Let's go," he started running off into one, but was grabbed by the hoodie by a the group's redhead.

"Not today, Wally." Fanny said before directing her attention to Hoagie. "Love to Hoagie, but we've got work to do."

"Work?!"

"Don't you remember? We've got a pep rally tomorrow to prepare for." She then stared at him very sternly. "And I am NOT about to let those kids attack it like they did last time." She dragged his face closer to hers so he could see her eyes above her sunglasses. "You DO remember that, don't you?"

"Yeah," Wally said before muttering, "you don't make it that easy to forget."

"Come on, we better get going." Fanny released Wally from her grip and turned back to Kuki, Hoagie, Abby, and Rachel. "Sorry guys, maybe we can do pizza together tomorrow. Good luck with the puppies, Kuki," she said before the 2 left in the opposite direction to the nearest drugstore.

"Thanks Fan. See you tomorrow guys." Kuki said cheerfully before heading off across the street to the vets.

"Sure, see ya."

"Bye."

The 3 remaining teens then looked at each other, kind of forlorn.

"Man, we sure have changed since we were kids haven't we?," Rachel commented on how their group had split up.

Abby then took off the sunglasses from her hat and stared at them sadly. "No kidding baby." Hoagie and Rachel then looked at the sunglasses alongside Abby sadly as Rachel sighed.

After a moment, she then carefully placed them back on her hat. "Come on, you guys." She said, trying to cheer back up. "Let's go get some of that pizza you mentioned, Hoags."

"Yeah," Hoagie agreed, half-smiling, come on. The 3 remaining friends then headed off to the pizzeria, sad, but still happy having each other at the moment.

* * *

 **So there's the first real chapter. And my first attempt at describing action. Hope it wasn't that bad.**

 **And yeah, i made Fanny the Teen Ninja Leader. Because i can. Mwahahahaha.**

 **I find the whole decommissioning concept interesting. Just, what it could do to an ex-operative's physche and stuff, especially as a teenager. Plus, it's a pretty good opportunity for alternate character interpretation.**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always appreciated. :)**


	3. Pep Rally

**Hello. Hope everybody had a nice 4th of July.**

 **I wanted to post this sooner, but i got stuck in a terrible writer's block. Although looking back, I think it turned out a lot better this way.**

 **Comment shout-out**

 **Fictionlover94: Thank you. I figured "let's do something different for their teen selves".**

 **Guest: Thank you. I want to try and do a different version if their teen selves since most other teen fics i see end up with them mainly the same, even with decommissioning. I kind of thought with decommissioning, you'd sort of exit the KND the same kind of way you enetered it.**

 **I love the light up shoes too. Though i didn't know they existed until recently from Masterchef.**

 **And yes, I do plan on continuing Alien Lunch, I just don't know what to make the next chapter about.**

 **Pennywhistle444: Thank you, i enjoy the S.U.G.A.H. too. Glad to hear the truck scene was good (I've never written an action scene before so that was my main concern).**

 **Dialouge in Italic. Thoughts are Italic and Underlined.**

 **With that said, on with the chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **"Pep Rally"**

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The loud sound of an alarm clock woke Fanny up from her sleep. It was 7 AM at the Fulbright house as the oldest child, still half asleep looked around her room. It was a pretty messy room, as across the room laid clothes, hangers, music sheets, and old candy wrappers and pizza boxes. The only 2 things that were organized was, in one corner of the room, a green electric guitar placed neatly on a stand, and, against an adjacent wall, a large shelf filled with a collection of Rainbow Monkeys. Fanny, in a white shirt and orange plaid pajama pants, her red hair sticking out wildly and over her eyes, groggily walked out of her room, stumbling over towards the bathroom door, her vision being partially blocked by her red curls. Once entering, she looked in the mirror and starting to brush her hair out of her view.

As she was brushing, a smaller being started to sneak near the bathroom. A younger boy in a blue hoodie and his head covered a large snow hat, which itself was covered by a large wok the number "85" painted on in yellow. He sneaked closer to the bathroom, holding a MUSKET in one hand and in the other a stick tied to a long string, a rubber spider dangling on the other end. He was now standing behind Fanny, who was still attempting to tame her unruly hair. He then prepared the MUSKET behind her head, about to toss the spider, and-

"Don't even think about it, squirt," Fanny said, not even turning around to her brother.

Paddy then groaned and put the MUSKET back into the holster around his belt.

"It's funny." She started saying as she finished with her hair, which was still frizzy despite her best attempt. "You've come down here from the moon last night for the time in at least 3 months and the first thing you do? You try to pull a prank on your older sister. And here I was thinking you'd like to relax on your time here."

"Nice to see you too, Fanny. And for the record, I'm not back on earth to relax, I'm here for undercover spying."

"Figures. Never take a break, huh?"

"Hey, I have a bazillion operatives to watch over and adults constantly trying to invade us at every turn. And unlike you, I actually do my responsibilities."

Fanny put the brush down on the sink, and turned around to face her brother, leaning against the sink on one of her arms. "Are you implying I don't take my organization seriously?"

"No, I'm outright saying it, there's quite a difference."

"Hey, you better watch it, kid. Wouldn't want to be sent back to the moon in an ambulance, would you?"

"You better watch it too. Wouldn't want to be sent to Antarctica, would you?"

"Oh please. Last time, your guards practically escorted me back after a day," she retorted before turning back to the sink mirror, and got out a toothbrush.

Paddy huffed in exasperation at the banter. "I don't have time for this. I've got work to do before school starts, and with that," Paddy left to go downstairs.

"Whatever," Fanny muttered to herself before beginning to brush her teeth, continuing her morning routine.

* * *

The inside of the high school gym was filled with clamour as the students began preparing for the pep rally. Many people moving around, carrying instruments, signs, and large equipment. Throughout the moving and talking, there was a short teenager walking through the chaos, accompanied by a taller bespectacled blonde holding a clipboard.

"Well, everything looks in order so far. Band's been ordered to play on your signal, your podium is being set up in the center," the blonde was saying before stopping to dodge a giant sousaphone, so everything's going to order so far.

"Excellent. Thanks Rachel, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Right now, probably time in detention."

"Ha ha." Fanny sarcastically laughed, and then pulled out a phone and dialed a number, placing it by her ear. "Hey Wally, you've got everybody set on the lookout?"

"Everyone's at their posts, boss."

"Good, and tell everyone to keep an extra eye out. My brother just came back here last night and I don't want him trying anything."

"You got it, mate."

Fanny then put the phone back in her pocket, until suddenly the lights went out in the gym, and the sound of banging and smacking could be heard, but only slightly under a loud annoyed shriek of, "What the crud happened with the lights?!"

The lights then came back on, to see numerous band members and football players groaning while lying on the floor. Fanny and Rachel looked around to see Hoagie coming towards them, walking over many people and equipment.

"Sorry about that everyone, small technical error. Fan, all the lasers have been set up."

"Thanks. Although I would have preferred to not have a mini-blackout."

"Yeah sorry about that. Shame though, I thought fixing it'd help you "lighten" up." Hoagie said before cracking up at his own joke. His laughter was short though as he saw by Fanny's face that she was not amused. He then stopped and cleared his throat before continuing to talk.

"Anyway, I'm just gonna go get the music systems hooked up." With that, Hoagie left in the opposite direction, leaving Fanny and Rachel to look at each other.

"How much you wanna bet he caused that blackout just so he could make that pun?," Fanny asked.

"What's the point? We both already know you're right."

The 2 started walking off until Hoagie came back running to them

"By the way, Rachel? This is for you." He then handed Rachel a handful of partially-blown dandelions. "From my brother," Hoagie finished before running back off.

The 2 girls were left staring at the small bouquet of weeds in Rachel's hands. Rachel groaned while Fanny smirked at her friend.

"You still haven't broken it to him, have you?," she asked as the 2 started to walk again.

"So I'm still trying to find a way to tell him".

"Look, it's not as hard as you're making it out to be. Just do what I do. Look him in the eye and tell the boy it's just not gonna work out. Trust me, you just want to nip it in the butt while you still can before he tries to propose to you with a ring pop."

* * *

A half hour later, there was a new kind of noise going around the gym. A more, excitable kind.

Inside the gym, there was a couple hundred students screaming and cheering on the bleachers, the school band was playing, cheerleaders cheering, it was pandemonium. In the center of the gym, stood Hoagie now holding a microphone near a podium.

"He-llo McClintlock High! How's everybody doing?"

This was responded with large cheers and screams from around.

"That's great to hear! You know guys, the funniest thing happened to me on the way over here-," and suddenly everybody simultaneously groaned. "Hold on, I haven't gotten to the funny part yet, so I'm on the bus…"

Outside the gym as Hoagie began to continue his joke, Rachel and Fanny were standing outside the gym doors.

"You ready, Fan?"

"Rachel please. I was born ready."

Rachel chuckled at her friend and looked back at the doors.

"Oh, and Rachel?," Fanny turned her attention up to Rachel and smiled Thanks for your help.

"No problem, Fan," Rachel smiled back. The 2 looked out the door windows and groaned.

"Aw great, he's telling another one of his jokes, isn't he?"

"So I guess you could say the yolk's on me, huh?," Hoagie finished inside the gym, which led to everyone else cheering. Not because it was funny, but because he was done with the joke.

"Thank you, thank you very much," Hoagie bowed, unaware of the true intention behind the cheering.

"And now everyone, the moment we've all been waiting for," he started to say as fog started to come up near the door. "The leader of the teens," he continued as a drumroll started, "the "fan"-tastic," he joked as the gym groaned ""fan"-nomenal," even more groaning, "the one everyone is a "fan" of-"

"Just get on with it, Gilligan," Fanny yelled to him from the door.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Fan," Hoagie hurriedly finished deadpan. The students cheered as The Fan stepped out of the fog and lasers as the band began to play loudly to rock music as she walked to the podium in the center of the gym.

"Thank you. Thank you. Welcome everybody!, she stood on the podium as the gym went into silence. "So far, we've got a great year going on for us. I mean, we're state champions," this received cheers around the gym. "Yeah, best football team there is! We've created a successful rebellion against out cell phone ban, special thanks to Hoagie for intel." This gained more cheering. "And, most importantly of all," she continued after the crowd started to quiet down, we have done this together. "We, as teenagers, have proven, that we are have voices and we have things to say. We are a force to be reckoned with, and I pity whoever decides to try and mess with one of us!"

Suddenly, the entire gym went pitch black, with students starting to scream and wonder what was going on.

"Hoagie! If this is a buildup to another joke, I swear I'm gonna-"

Suddenly the gym was lit back on with the everyone looking around, wondering what just happened.

Fanny was looking around, and behind her she saw Rachel, Abby, and Hoagie looking around as Hoague tried to calm everybody down. In the midst of the chaos, her phone began to ring, and she saw it was Wally calling.

"Wally," she answered. "What's up?"

"Boss! It's Stork and Sims. They're gone!"

* * *

Fanny started to think profusely at her desk. Right now, she was sitting in a classroom as numerous students began to chat amongst each other, texted, and snoozed as the teacher sketched on the chalkboard, droning on about algebra. Behind her, sat Patton, slouched over, sleeping on his desk, his soft snoring blowing on the back of Fanny's neck. She started to talk to Rachel sitting beside her, ignoring the sleeping teen behind her.

"So I still don't understand. What the crud could've happened to Bartie and Virginia?"

"No one knows, nobody's seen them all day."

"Exactly! One minute, I'm trusting them to be on guard duty, the next "poof!" I'm getting a call from Wally on how they've suddenly vanished. And right after a giant blackout. This cannot just be a mere coincidence." As she talked, she started to hear Patton behind her, starting to talk to himself and restlessly move in his sleep, squirming in his chair.

Hey, relax. Rachel said, trying to ease her friend. Maybe they're just pulling a prank on you or something.

Wouldn't be the first time. But I doubt it. I mean, come on. A blackout in a pep rally, my brother comes back from the moon the night before, and now 2 of my ninjas are missing. That has to mean something.

"Yeah. But what could it mean, we don't have any clues or leads or anything."

"That's what I've been trying to find out," Fanny told her friend as she felt the snoring by her neck coming in shorter and louder breaths. She began to think and looked in her notebook at a list of possible causes, which looked more like a bunch of angry scribbles.

"Wow," Rachel said as she looked at her friend's notes. "This is really eating you huh?"

"Gee, what was your first hint?"

Fanny started to think some more about possible leads or hints, until her thoughts were interrupted by a strange trickling sound.

 _The crud is that?_ Fanny thought as the sound continued _. Did Wally break the water fountains again?_

Fanny started to look around for the sound source, but stopped when she turned behind her to see Patton sleeping behind her, breathing heavily, and watched in shock as the floor below him slowly became surrounded by a growing yellow puddle.

"Oh my gosh." Fanny whispered to herself, as Rachel turned around to see Patton. Fanny quickly turned to Rachel as the rest of their classmates started to turn their direction. "You're seeing this too, right?"

"Trust me, I'm seeing it. And apparently so is everybody else," Rachel answered, noticing the other students staring too. Slowly, there were soft chuckles around the room that eventually led to laughing as the puddle size finally stopped, almost reaching the back of Fanny's chair legs.

The laughter filled the classroom as the Fanny, Rachel, and a few other students looked at the still sleeping teen, in shock of what just happened. Suddenly, Patton jerked up in his seat, still heavily breathing as he looked to see the room laughing and staring at him, including the teacher, who finally looked away from the board to his students.

Confused by the laughing, he asked "W-What's going on?," to the people around him, his breathing slowing down. Rachel and Fanny awkwardly looked at each other, then at Patton, and pointed down to the puddle below them. He looked down, and then looked back up in a state of shock and fear.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah," Fanny and Rachel answered simultaneously.

"Oh no…" Patton then looked back at everyone else in the room, still laughing and now with their phones out, presumably to tell all of their friends of what just happened in their algebra class.

"Alright class, enough," the teacher told the class as he walked towards Patton, as the laughter died down and the students silenced. "Mr Drilovsky, go clean up in the bathroom and then go to the nurse."

"I think it's a little late for the bathroom, sir," Fanny said, leading to a few students chuckling, causing the teacher to turn around to her desk.

"Well, Ms Fulbright, since you've clearly been paying attention," he said and pointed at her notebook scribbles, "why don't you go with Mr Drilovsky to help him..clean up?"

"Fine, whatever," Fanny said and got up with Patton to lead him out of the room.

"Now that's out of the way, the teacher said at the front of the classroom, facing back to the board let's continue on with our lesson on inequalities."

The class groaned as the teacher resumed to drone on, the classroom now reeking with boredom and urine in the air.

Fanny and Patton continued to walk down the hallway, before they came up to 2 doors in the middle of the hallway. Fanny started to go into one of doors.

"Come on," she motioned for Patton to follow her in, who shook his head.

"I can't go in there. That's the girls bathroom."

"Get in here!," she yelled at him, pulling the teen in by his scarf, closing the door behind him.

Inside, Fanny started to take a bunch of paper towels and began to put them under water in the sink and began to talk to the boy behind her, not even looking over to Patton, who leaned against a wall.

"Here. We'll use these to try and at least get the smell out," she then muttered to herself, "You already stink as it is, we don't need to add piss on it."

She then heard a small sniff and turned around to the teenage boy, tears dripping out his eyes.

"Aw, no," she started to say. "No. No. No. Please don't start the waterworks on me. I mean, you technically already did, but that's not the point. Don't start the tears on me."

"Don't you get it? I'm never gonna hear the end of this. No matter what, I'm never going to be known for anything other than this. Do you know what might happen to me tomorrow?," he asked her as she turned off the water and carried the now damp paper towels in her hands.

Fanny sighed and looked back up to him. It was then she noticed just how tall he was. He was pretty tall in terms of teens, and this was especially noticeable now, since Fanny was shorter than most teens.

"Look...," Fanny paused as she tried to remember his name, before continuing to talk, "...Whizzer. You mind if I call you that?" This just recieved a look from Patton. "I'm gonna take that as a "yes". Anyway, look Whizzer, I'm not too good at this whole "comforting" thing, but let me tell you this," she said as she handed him the wet paper towels. "I know it seems bad and gloomy and dark and all that other stuff now, but trust me. Chances are something worse will happen, and this will become just another passing trend. I mean, yes it'll sting for like a bit, but trust me in a week or so, everyone's probably going to forget what happened. It's like umm.." she started to try and think of an example when she saw the stain on Patton's pants. "A stain, like on clothes. Sure, it's there now, but after some washing, it'll eventually go away."

"But what if the stain was on a white shirt?," Patton obliviously retorted. That's kind of hard to get out.

"You know what I mean," Fanny said, "Take off your hoodie." Patton obeyed as he took off a large blue hoodie, revealing a white shirt underneath. He handed it to Fanny who then tied it around his waist, as to hide the pants stain. She then patted Patton on the back and started to head towards the door. "You're gonna be alright, Whizzer."

"Thanks, i think," Patton said as he started to follow Fanny out of the bathroom.

"Come on, let's take you to the nurse. Hopefully on the way we can find a janitor or something," she said as the duo walked out and continued down the hallway to near the front of the school to the nurse's office.

* * *

Fanny was still thinking about what happened earlier at the pep rally. She was now in her last class for the day, only a few more minutes of school remaining as she started to think of any possibilities.

 _Seriously, all day and just Bartie and Virginia are gone? , _she thought as the teacher talked. _Still nothing from Wally or Abby or anybody. Maybe Rachel's right, maybe this is just the 2 pulling a huge prank on me. But my brother coming home right before it happens, it just doesn't seem right. Maybe HE'S pulling a prank on me. Give him credit it's pretty impressive, but still something seems off-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the final bell rang. With that, Fanny hurridly put on her backpack and rushed out to meet her friends outside the school.

"Guys. We've got to go to pizza for an emergency meeting. We need to talk."

* * *

 **So, here it is. Hope it was worth the wait.**

 **Poor Patton. Fan tried, but i think she only semi-succeeded. Though she did warn him on how she wasn't good at comforting.**

 **Also, please excuse my awful teacher descriptions. Hopefully I'll describe their appearance in detail more later.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, and leave a review. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	4. 3 Blondes and a Ferret

**I'd like to clarify that this is taking llace in the same day as chapter 3, like after school of chapter 3. Sorry if there's any confision with that.**

 **Comment shout out**

 **101olive4u: Thank you, I'm glad you like it so far.**

 **Pennywhistle444: Thanks, Hoagie's puns were my favorite bit too.**

 **Fictionlover94: Thank you. It's good to know you're liking the story so far.**

 **With that said, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **"3 Blondes and a Ferret"**

* * *

Inside of a busy pizzeria, abuzz with customers at tables, loudly chatting and laughing, and joking around. At one of the booths, sat 6 teenagers, 4 of them eating pizza while watching a blonde in orange chugging down on a large root beer, before finally slamming it back down on the table.

"Ha! I told you I could finish it!"

"Amazing," Hoagie exclaimed. "No offense, but after what happened with the pizzas, I thought you were gonna barf."

"That was ONE time!," Wally argued while his friends started to laugh.

"Still," Rachel added, "it's pretty impressive, isn't it Fan?

Rachel looked over at her friend, who just stared at the table in deep thought.

"Fan?"

"What?" Fanny finally acknowledged and turned to Wally. "Oh yeah, congrats Wally."

"You ok Fanny?," Abby asked her.

"It's Fan! And yeah, I'm good, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well let's see. You haven't yelled at a single person in the halls, you haven't told us a single story at lunch, not that Abby's complaining, and Wally just drank an entire large root beer and you haven't made one single snide mark about it."

Sorry, that pep rally today's really eating me.

No kidding.

"Hey, Fan, I think I might have some news that'll cheer you up." Kuki then pulled something out of her hoodie and in her sweater-covered hands, there laid a medium-sized, black and gray ferret that immediately made Fanny smile.

"Walter!" Fanny held out her as the ferret raced across the table right into her arms and she gently hugged him. "You're ok."

"Yeah. Turns out, he just had a bad stomachache, although he did choke up bits of pepperoni and an old pizza crust."

"So that's where that slice went. I've been looking for that for like a week," Fanny then let go of the small rodent that instinctively climbed on the top of her head. "I missed you Walt, shame you couldn't be at the pep rally today. Speaking of which, any news on that Hoagie?"

"Actually, there might be."

He pulled out from his backpack a large black laptop and started to type on it. As he typed he started to talk to his friends.

"I convinced Herbie to look into the security camera system for me. And after some rewinding and watching, I noticed something. Take a look at this."

Hoagie turned the laptop over to all of their views and pointed his finger to the screen.

"See, before the blackout, there are around 5 cheerleaders on the right side by the corner. And after the blackout, there's only 4."

"Hmm.. hold on, zoom in on her."

Hoagie pushed on some buttons as the camera began to zoom in on a pixelized cheerleader until it was just a face. The still image enhanced, and the 6 were looking at a teenager with blonde curly hair. At the face, Fanny then scowled and looked back at her friends as she started to get up from the booth, her pet still resting on her red frizz.

"Guys? Get in the van," she said as she headed out the door, a slice of pizza still in her hand. "We're going to pay some old friends a little visit."

* * *

The sun was beginning to near the west horizon as in the sky flew a large black van. Rockets flaring out on each side soaring it closer to a large valley, each side of it containing large houses. As it started to hover over a large yellow and red bricked one, a back door opened and a rope ladder unraveled out.

Kuki began to climb down, her too large for her frame hoodie flailing in the air. She then dropped to the ground, near the back of the large house where she faced near the door a large gray and white dog. It started to gnarl its fangs at her and charge forward, until the girl suddenly charged forward and effortlessly grabbed the dog in the air and into a tight hug. It started to bark wildly until the girl suddenly shoved a large bone into its mouth.

From the van, the rest of the group climbed down, ran on the ground straight to the back door to a keypad lock. Hoagie then put on large brown gloves and typed a set of numbers, unlocking the door, as the 5 went inside, Kuki now starting to pet the dog that was calming down.

Inside, the 5 teens went inside, each wearing a B.R.A., equipped with any possible necessities as the walked down a large hallway.

"So, you're sure that Bartie and Virginia are here?"

"Of course. All we have to do is out find out which room they're in, break them out, and get the heck on out of here."

* * *

Kuki was outside, now happily petting the guard dog, who was wagging happily as it chewed on a bone, silenced from potentially giving the group away. Kuki looked up to suddenly find 2 people standing above her, casting shadows over her and the canine.

"Hey!," she said before she was suddenly taken by 2 pairs of hands.

* * *

The 5 teens were still inside, getting more annoyed and impatient as they kept looking through doors, only to find it empty of any hostages in any of the 2 floors. They were now at the end of the last hallway, standing outside one more door.

"Are you sure they're here?," Wally asked for the umpteenth time.

"For the last time Wally, of course they're here. They HAVE to be."

"We've looked throughout the entire place, Fan. There's no one here."

"Yes they are! I know these 3 well enough to know they're stupid enough to bring them to their own house! And we're going to find them right in here!"

She then kicked open the door to see inside a large room that looked like a personal hair salon. There were 6 empty chairs, each with a large hair dryer over them. The 5 walked around cautiously, making their way around fallen bottles, to find the dimmed room empty.

"Arg! I don't get it. They had to be here, where else would they have kept them."

"Hey Fan," Abby said as she picked up a bunch of loosened rope. "I think they were here."

The rest of the group turned around to face Abby, holding the rope questioningly, wondering where their friends were.

Suddenly, there was a mist that sprayed in the air from the empty bottles of hairspray on the floor. The group then started to cough and fall on the floor, their visions blurring up and dimming.

The last thing Fanny remembered seeing was a pair of legs with large heels walking in before everything went black.

* * *

Fanny started to stir and found herself staring at 4 girls in front of her. She tried to get up only to find her sitting in a chair, her arms tied to the chair as a large hair dryer laid atop her head. She turned around to find Wally, Hoagie, Abby, and Rachel beside her, tied up as well, looking ahead at a group of 3 girls.

Each of them were blonde wearing matching outfits, a white shirt and a dark blue skirt with gold heels., the only difference being in their hairstyles. A blonde with loose wavy curls stepped forward in front of Fanny's face.

"Hello, Fan. Nice of you to visit us, isn't it girls?"

"Totally," the other girls answered in unison.

"Nice to see you again, Fashionable Squad from Near the Valley."

"It's "from, like, near the valley."."

"Where the crud do you have my ninjas?"

"Oh, trust me, you'll see soon enough. Now, we have our mission to finish, our good friend. You see, we've noticed that all over the school there's been a horrible misdeeds to our classmates. I mean, first off, have you seen the awful things people are wearing these days?"

"Exactly," a blonde in pigtails behind her agreed. "I mean, come on. Beige pants. Who wears beige anymore? What are we in, the Dark Ages?"

"Yeah.

As the blondes began to rant on, Fanny started to get bored and began to look around, trying to find a way out. There was no way of reaching any contact, she could see all their B.R.A.s laid out on the other side of the room, and there seemed to be no windows or vents or even a door. So far, no way out.

"And don't even get us started on the things your friend over there does," the girls continued talking as they pointed over to Rachel.

"I mean, socks and sandals? Space print with tiger stripes? That's just wrong."

Fanny looked over at Rachel only to see the ropes around her were already loose, and starting to fall down on the floor. She started to wonder about it until, around Wally's set of ropes, she found her answer. Wally was slowly being freed by the rope gnawing of a ferret.

She then smirked as she looked back to the girls, who were still going on about Rachel's fashion choices.

"Exactly," she shouted, gaining the Squad's attention. "Finally someone gets it, because i have been telling Rachel the same thing for years."

"Fanny!" Rachel shouted at her friend in disbelief of what she was hearing.

"Really?"

"Heck yeah. I mean, come on, space is not meant to be on fabric."

"Yeah. Especially when it comes to animal print."

"Yeah. It's like looking at a walking planetarium and a zoo," she said as she eyed back to see Abby and Hoagie's ropes loosened as well.

"But no longer. We have now found a way to make others just as perfect as we are. You see up on your heads are a deluxe set of hair dryers that, when turned on, will be set to cheerfulize you into becoming just like the 3 of us. And soon everyone in the whole school will be one of us."

Fanny looked at them as she felt Walter on her hands, and her ropes loosening her hands.

"Interesting idea. But how do you guys know that these things even work?"

"A very good question. See, we decided to test it out first. And who would be a better test subject than.. your ninjas!"

The leader then turned to a darkened cornered which had just been lit up to reveal...

2 empty chairs with loosened ropes.

"Hey boss," a blonde with a ponytail asked. "When you said it's my job to take the prisoners into the room to be fashion-fied after i let them go from the chairs?"

"Yes?"

"When did that job start?"

The leader then looked back to the chairs and angrily put her face in her palms.

Suddenly, in came bursting through the wall, Kuki and Virginia, who were both holding Bartie wearing a football helmet like a battering ram, who groaned in pain.

The 3 girls were about to fight back, but were suddenly knocked down by Wally, Hoagie, and Abby, and were tied up with the same ropes. As they looked up at the group, the leader came face to face with Fanny, who now had a ferret perched on her shoulder.

"It's so hard finding good help nowadays, isn't it?"

* * *

Inside the black van, the 8 teenagers began to make their way home as the sun started to set.

"Thanks for coming to get us, guys."

"No problem. Nobody takes my Ninjas and gets away with it."

"You think they're really planning something?"

"Those airheads? Please! They couldn't even keep 2 prisoners, let alone make a machine."

Fanny smiled proudly until she looked at Rachel, who was scowling at her. "What?"

"You really think my fashion sense is awful?"

"Pfft. What? No, no, no, I just needed a distraction."

Rachel smiled at her friend with the reassurance, and turned back around to the front, unaware of Fanny slightly cringing behind her back.

"So," Bartie asked, changing the subject. "Anything interesting happen today?"

"Aw guys!," Wally shouted over to the duo, "You missed the best thing today!"

"What?," Virginia asked in interest.

"You know Dork-lovsky?" Fanny's head perked up at the name as she thought "Whizzer?"

"Heck yeah we do," Bartie answered, "So what happened to him this time? Ketchup bomb?"

"Tied up to a flagpole?," Virginia asked.

"Dodgeball invasion?," they both asked together.

"Better than all of those combined. Ok, so while we were in algebra..."

"Yes?"

"He fell asleep…"

"Yeah?"

"And during the class…"

"Yeah?"

"He...he...he"

"He what?! He what?!"

"He...he peed himself."

There was a small silent moment, until Bartie and Virginia suddenly bursted out laughing, knocking Hoagie into a nosedive.

"Hey! Be careful, I'm driving," he shouted back as he straightened back up in the sky.

"Are you serious?!," Bartie asked Wally, ignoring Hoagie's comment.

"Yeah! His mom came for him and everything."

"During lunch, you could hear her screaming from the office on where her son was," Kuki added on.

"Yeah," Hoagie added. "I guess you could say she was pretty "pissed off". Ha ha ha ha...you know, pissed off because-"

"Yes. We get it, now focus on the sky fly boy," Abby told him before smacking him with her hat.

"And guess what?" Wally continued on. "Fan was picked to be his personal escort down the hall of shame."

"What?," the duo asked, their attention turning to Fanny near the front. "You were his escort?"

"No, I just led him to the nurse, that's all."

"Uh-huh. So what else happened? Did he cry? I bet he cried."

"I bet he bawled all over you."

"Well-"

"Oh! Forget what he did. What did you do? A verbal thrashing?"

"No."

"Make him trip in the hallways?"

"NO."

"A one way ticket to swirly-ville?"

"NO. NOTHING! Happened!," she finally shouted, shaking the van as everyone looked back at her sudden outburst

"I'm sorry, it's just...there's nothing to tell," Fanny turned to face the window, turning her back to the rest of the group, who were looking at her, still in a bit of shock.

"...Alright," Abby finally said the group rode for awhile in silence.

"Well, it figures," Bartie said, finally breaking the silence. "The one day we get kidnapped is the day the resident dork decides to go wet himself."

"Yeah," Rachel added. "I'd hate to be in his shoes. I mean, just imagine what he's gonna get tomorrow."

As she finished talking, Fanny just continued looking out at the clouds, as she started to remember how earlier the guy was panicking over the accident.

"Do you know what might happen to me tomorrow?," his question started to ring in her head as she felt a strange twinge in her stomach. Almost like...guilt or something.

"Hey Bart," Virginia said to her friend. "We need to think of a nickname for him now."

"Shoot, you're right. And we've already lost like 6 hours to think of it."

"Ok, ok, ok." The 2 started to think of possibilities. "How about..Drilov-splash?"

"No. Doesn't roll off the tongue well. How about Sprink-lovsky?"

"Ehh. I don't know."

"What about the Toilet-later?," Wally interjected.

"That one doesn't even make sense."

The list of potential names continued through the rest of the ride.

* * *

Fanny and Abby were the last ones left in the van to go home. The 2 had just arrived at Fanny's house just as dusk began to fell on the sky. The van landed by the front porch as Fanny stepped outside.

"Thanks Abby. See you tomorrow."

"No problem," Abby was about to lift off before she turned back to Fanny who had just reached the door. "Fan?"

"Yeah?"

"About earlier, what happened? Between you and Patton?"

Fanny annoyingly turned around back to Abby. "Look, I already said, nothing-"

"Really? Because with an outburst like that, Abby's starting to think it was something."

"Look, it doesn't matter because it's over and done with. We got Bartie and Virginia, we finished another school day, I did my part with helping Whizzer clean up-"

"Whizzer?"

Fanny mentally facepalmed as she remembered that Abby was unaware of the nickname she had given Patton. "It's...just what I called him."

"You gave him a nickname? Ok, now Abby KNOWS something's up!"

Fanny sighed angrily as she looked away from Abby and started to unlock the door when Abby suddenly asked her, "So what DID happen?"

Before she went inside, she said, "You know that sympathetic side of me that i don't have?"

"Yeah?"

"It got to me."

* * *

 **Finally finished this chapter! It was a lot harder to write than i thought. : )**

 **Hopefully the next chapter will be up a lot sooner than this one.**

 **Hope you enjoy it. Please review. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	5. Classroom Theory and Cookies

**It's good to be back! Back home from a road trip, and back on Fanfiction.**

 **Comment shout-out**

 **Fictionlover94: Thank you. Everyone can confide in Abby, i think.**

 **Pennywhistle444: Thank you. I very much enjoy making puns. I love the Fashionable Squad, it will definitely not be the last time we see them.**

 **Still A Lover Of Franchises: Hope this chapter answers your question (even if it a weird answer).**

 **Also, i would like to give a special shout-out to Basketballer43, who i met through Tumblr and now consider a good friend (we're totally making a collab fic together) : )**

 **I would also like to give a super special shout-out to my dad because today's his birthday. : )**

 **Dialouge is in Italic. Thoughts are Italic and Underlined.**

 **With all of that said, on with the chapter! Enjoy! : )**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **"Classroom Theory and Cookies"**

* * *

The next day, Fanny was sitting half-asleep at her desk in history class. Rachel, as usual, sat next to her and began to tap Fanny's shoulder as she started to doze off.

"Huh? What? Attack!," Fanny said as she jolted back up in her desk.

"It's alright Fan. We're just in school," Rachel reassured as Fanny slumped back in her chair.

"I hate mornings," she said as she yawned.

"You ok? Usually in the mornings, you're a lot more...awake."

"Yeah, I've just been up last night thinking."

It was true. Last night, she couldn't sleep. She just couldn't stop thinking about what might happen to Patton, his voice still ringing in her ears, as she felt, dare she say, pity. She started to doze off again as she noticed there a lack of a familiar smell of old chocolate and gym socks. Rachel then shook her back up awake in her seat.

"Thinking? About what," Rachel started to jokingly ask. "Brainwashing hair dryers?"

"Ha! Only in The Squad's dreams," Fanny scoffed and started to laugh.

"So what were you thinking about?"

Fanny was about to answer before she interrupted by a large man in glasses entering the room.

"Alright everyone. Now I want you all to get a partner so we may start on that packet we discussed yesterday."

As everyone started to pair up, Fanny began to talk to Rachel beside her.

"Alright Rachel, let's go ahead and get star-"

"Actually Fan," Fanny was interrupted by Herbie, who was now noticeably skinnier and wore a brown shirt and pants under a lab coat. "I would like to have Rachel as my partner for this."

"What?" Fanny shouted at him outraged. "What makes you think you can get MY friend for YOUR partner?"

"Why, I thought you agreed to it. We had a deal remember?"

"What deal?"

"Why, the one we made yesterday. Where, in exchange for granting you access to the school cameras, I get to have the lovely Rachel," he said as he tried to take Rachel's hand, who immediately jerked it off. "As mine for our next project."

"Hoagie," Fanny mumbled angrily as she finished hearing Herbie talk.

"Shall we start?", Herbie said as he walked to his desk on the other side of the room, Rachel reluctantly behind him.

 _"Well that's just great,"_ Fanny thought as she walked back to her desk. _"I'm gonna kill him. NOW who am I gonna work with?"_

"Are you in need of a partner, my lady?"

Fanny instinctively groaned as she turned around to the source of the voice.

She then found herself staring up at a tall blonde boy wearing a gray tux and a blue tie despite that they were in school, a matching fedora on his head.

"Hi Rick," Fanny groaned.

"Salutations. Now I couldn't help but overhear my dear damsel is in need of a partner."

"I am NOT your damsel! And yeah, so what's it to you?"

"Well, I believe that I can be of assistance to my girlfriend, right?"

Rick started to put his arm around Fanny until he felt a small sting and yelped, taking his arm back. Outside of one of Fanny's jacket pockets, popped out a small ferret's head.

"I see your little rodent is better," Rick commented, while examining at the small bite.

"Good boy," Fanny said as she stroked Walter's head, before he slipped back in her pocket. She then turned her attention back to Rick and glared at him as she said,

"Rick, listen carefully. I do not need your help. I do not want your help. You and me have broken up. We have BEEN broken up for almost a year. Move on and leave me alone."

Fanny then turned around back to her desk, trying to find another loner in the sea of students, but it seemed like everybody was already paired up, except for her and Rick standing behind her, looking at her with a face that just screamed "Well? Partner?"

Suddenly, bursting through the door came in Patton, soaked from the shoulders above, dripping water on the carpet below, a toilet seat hanging around his neck, soaking his scarf. He was met with stares from the teacher and laughs from his classmates.

"Patton, you're late."

"Sorry sir. I was in the bathroom," he said, pointing to the toilet seat for emphasis.

"Trust me, sir," Herbie shouted. "It's probably a good thing he went before class." This was followed by a bunch of snickering.

"Alright everybody," the teacher said as the laughing died down. "Now I know you might be laughing about yesterday's," the man paused, then looked over at Patton, who was still standing by the door. "accident", he continued, snickering a little, "but I will have you all know right now, that it is perfectly fine for someone to have something like, he looked over at Patton again as he continued, nocturnal enuresis, I assume."

This was met with a bunch of confusion from the students, except with Herbie and some other nerds started to laugh as Patton walked to the back of the room to his, his head down and covered by his hat, avoiding eye contact.

"Does everyone have a partner," the teacher asked before sitting down in his own chair.

Patton raised his hand from his desk and looked around, only to find no one else raising theirs. Fanny looked around and reluctantly, not wanting to also raise her hand and be paired up, walked over to Rick's desk.

"Partners," she grumbled to him before sitting down.

"Alright. Well, does anyone want Patton in a group of 3?"

This was followed by a bunch of head shaking, exclaims of "NO!", and even 2 people moving up to the front, leaving Patton alone in the back.

"...Ok then. Patton, you'll work by yourself. Now with that all said, everyone get to work," and with that, the teacher began to read a book, leaving everyone to their own devices.

"Oh, and Patton?," he suddenly spoke.

"Yes sir?"

"If you pee on MY carpet, i will have you personally in detention cleaning it up."

The class cracked up as Patton sank lower in his chair and muttered,

"Yes sir."

* * *

Fanny was sitting at her desk, staring cluelessly at the textbook in front of her, trying but failing to make sense of the subject. Her partner beside her, was no help.

"You know, my dear Fan, you really look much more fetching when your eyes are out of that book staring at me."

"Trust me Rick. I'd love to take my eyes out of this book, but you don't want me to look at you."

"Of course I do. I just want to stare inside of those large beautiful deep green eyes of yours."

"R-Really?," Fanny looked up from her book as she turned to Rick, blushing slightly.

"Indeed. And those small freckles by your nose."

Fanny began to turn redder as he continued examining her face, like it was the first time he's seen it.

"And your lovely red curls partially covering your face."

"Uh-huh."

"And," Rick continued as he started to lean in. "There are your lips.."

"Ok! That's it!," Fanny stopped blushing and then shoved Rick back. "I'm not falling for THAT again."

"Shame. I almost had you this time."

"Just get back to work."

Fanny went back to looking at her desk, only to find on top of her textbook, a small blue bag, almost like the ones she would see at her brother's birthday parties. Stapled to it, read a small note with no name. It simply had said "Thank You".

She opened it up, expecting anything from a large poem from Rick, or a small animal, courtesy of Bartie and Virginia.

Instead, what she found were a half a dozen cookies. She took one out, that appeared chocolate chip, the chips arranged in a smiley face.

" _Is this some kind of joke?_ ," Fanny thought to herself as she examined the cookie, almost expecting it to blow up or something. She then took a bite out of it.

" _Mmmm, pretty good,"_ she thought as she finished one and put the rest in the bag in her jacket. She then turned her attention back to the large amount of words in the textbook. _"Argh! This is hopeless!,"_ she thought as she stared at Rick in frustration, who was busy talking to one of his close by friends. " _What am I gonna do?!"_

"Well this sure is a sight to see," came a voice right above Fanny. Fanny looked up to face a tall girl with blonde curls, who was now sneering at the redhead sitting below her.

"What do you want, Anna?"

"Oh, I don't want anything. It's just such a rarity to see the great and amazing Fanny actually doing her own work like the rest of us."

"It's The Fan," Fanny said angrily as she started to scratch her throat. "Don't you have your own partner to bug?"

"And miss an opportunity to mess with my favorite person? Not a chance."

"Anyway, why don't you just get your little blonde sidekick to read it like always?"

Fanny started to get up from her chair and glared into Anna's eyes with intensity and contempt.

"You don't talk about about my best friend like that."

"Well it's true. You are basically hopeless without her."

"Hopeless? Are you calling me, The Fan, hopeless?"

"Yes. I mean, look at you. You can barely read a book without your little pal."

"That's not true!," Fanny exclaimed before she stop to scratch her throat again. "Me and Rachel are equals! I hang out with her because I like her company. I could easily do this project without her if i had to."

"Hmm, why don't you….read this to me?"

"Pfft! That's easy," Fanny then sat down and started to look at her book, still scratching her throat that had now started to develop a rash.

"The 19th century could be described as a time of in-ind-..," Fanny started to stutter as she scratched her throat. She started to cough as she continued. "Rev-..r-rev...and in-inn..nova..uh…," she continued stuttering as her throat rash started to swell out.

Anna was staring at her with a smirk, believing she her point was being made, until her face changed to a look of disgust at a developing swelling on Fanny's throat.

"Ew, what's going on with your neck?," she started to ask, which gained Rick's attention from behind her.

"Uh..Fan, are you ok?," he cautiously asked.

"I-I don't know w-what's-sths going on-th," she answered as her tongue started to swell up as well, drool starting to dribble out of her mouth

Soon the whole class began to turn around to see the Teen Ninja Leader, now practically choking and drooling on her desk.

She started to hear voices grow more and more fainter, only making out certain words like "Fan?" "Is she alright?, and "To the nurse NOW"

And then everything went black.

* * *

Fanny groaned and turned on the hard surface she was on. She then started to groggily lift her head up and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw greeting her back to consciousness, was a large pair of eyes, one dark brown and the other a light hazel with blue speckles, staring straight at her, about 2 inches away from her face.

"AAHHH!" She jolted up in fright before hitting her head on a cabinet and groaned again as she rubbed her forehead. She looked around to find that she was sitting in the nurse's office. However, her view of the room suddenly changed to seeing a bunch of green as she felt herself being crushed by a large pair of arms.

"Oh good! You're awake!," she could faintly make out as she muffled through a fuzzy hoodie.

"Mr Drilovsky, it wouldn't be best if you did that to her."

"Oh right. Sorry." Patton let go of Fanny back onto the exam table she had been on. She then saw in the room also standing a nurse by Patton.

"Ms Fulbright, how are you feeling?"

"Alright. My head hurts," Fanny answered while rubbing her head. "What happened?"

"In class," Patton said, "you started to swell up and choke and stuff."

"Anaphylactic shock, Patton," the nurse corrected him before she turned her attention back to Fanny. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

"Uh..it was history class..I was reading something...then my throat started to itch-"

"Did you eat anything before that?"

"I had, Rainbow Munchies, toast, a banana, and orange juice for breakfast. Ummm… oh yeah! During class I ate some cookies somebody left me," she answered as she started take the cookies out of the bag.

"Oh so you DID get them," Patton said as he looked at the bag. "I baked those for you."

Fanny stared at Patton

"...You bake?," she asked in surprise.

"Yeah. And I made that batch to say thank you for...you know...yesterday."

"Oh. They were pretty good. What kind of cookies were they?"

"Well I heard that you like chocolate chip so I thought I would try out a new special kind; chocolate chip peanut butter."

After Patton finished talking, both Fanny and the nurse started to sigh as Fanny put her head in her hands in frustration.

"What?," he asked obliviously. She then looked up to stare at him above her sunglasses.

"Peanuts."

It took a moment until Patton suddenly gasped and started to apologize.

"Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry, I had no idea. Oh man I'm so STUPID! I really-"

"It's fine. It's fine. You didn't know. We're both just lucky we were in school," she then turned her attention to the nurse. "May i go now?"

"Yes. You might feel a little woozy, a little shaky, but you should be fine right now."

"Ok," and with that, Fanny began to shakily get up and walk towards the door, "Thank you," she slurred out as she walked out, Patton tailing behind her.

Fanny had just started to drowsily head out the door when she heard behind her back.

"Just in case, make sure you stay close to your little nurse buddy."

As the door closed behind her and Patton, only one thought raced through Fanny's mind.

 _"NURSE BUDDY?!"_

* * *

The 2 walked down the halls in silence, Fanny every now and then swaying with each step, still a little drowsy, Patton staying close behind her. Like, REALLY close behind her.

"Do you mind giving me a little space Whizzer?"

Sorry, Patton then took a few steps back as Fanny continued to walk. In an attempt to break the tension, Fanny asked him

"Whizzer? Is it true? That whole "nocturnal in-your-whatever-it-was"?"

"Y-Yes."

"What does that mean?"

"Well...i-it means...well I…"

Patton started to stutter and finally whispered, leaning into Fanny's ear.

"Bedwetting."

She stood there, shocked for a moment letting the information soak in as Patton moved back up. She looked up at him and gave him a weird look.

"You're 16," she said in disbelief.

"I know! I know! It's embarrassing! Please don't tell anyone."

"Well, I don't know what good that's gonna do, but sure, if it makes you feel better."

"Thanks Fan," he said in relief. He looked like he was about to hug her, before Fanny put her hand above him, indicating for him to stop. The 2 continued walking as Patton said,

"Look, I'm really sorry about the cookies, I really am."

"I already told you Whizzer, it's fine. Besides, you got me out of history class, at least for a little while."

"O-Ok. If you want, i can take them and give you some sugar ones."

"Sugar?"

"Yeah, I have them in my locker," he said as he went down a separate hall to his locker, Fanny running behind him.

The 2 made it to Patton's locker as he unlocked it, and began searching through a number of books, paper, and-

"Diapers?," Fanny asked as she looked inside his locker, as she picked one up that had just fallen out.

"What?," Patton asked before turning to Fanny. "Oh! Those! Heh heh, Bartie and Virginia," he explained as he took out a small green bag and closed the locker. "There were a bunch more in there this morning. It was like a tidal wave. You know how they are with their pranks."

"Yeah," she agreed as she took the green bag and gave him the blue one from her pocket. The 2 started to walk back to their original destination as Patton spoke,

"But seriously, just remember Fan. If you need anything, anything at all, I'll do it."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I owe you something from yesterday. And today. Anything you want, just name it."

Fanny stopped and thought for a moment before she turned back up to the smiling face staring down at her.

"Anything?"

* * *

Fanny and Patton entered back into the history classroom, student's heads turning in anticipation as The Fan came back. Instead of going back to her desk alongside Rick, she walked straight to the teacher's desk.

"Sir, I want to trade partners."

"With who?"

"I want to work with him _,"_ she answered as she pointed to Patton.

The students were speechless.

* * *

 **Hooray! Another chapter finished! Wanted to get one last one out before school starts back up (I'll still try to keep updating as steady as i can)**

 **If you haven't guessed, i am BAD at describing teachers. Or at the very least, making up last names. I'm sure I'll think of something.**

 **Hope you like it. Please review. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	6. Blackmail from a Redhead

**Ok, so i lied. Turned out i had one more chapter in me before the summer ended.**

 **Before we start, i have some thank you's to give.**

 **First off, i would like to say thank you to all of you for helping let this fanfic reach over 1,000 views. Considering I've never really made fanfiction before, this is a huge accomplishment for me and i want to thank each and every one of you for making it possible.**

 **I would also like to thank my friend, UniversesCollideInc from DeviantArt, who has put my other fanfic, Alien Lunch, on the Kids Next Door Tv Tropes Fanfiction Recommendation page.**

 **Speaking of Alien Lunch, for those wondering about that, i really want to continue that, i really do (i have a lot of ideas for different chapters) i just don't know how to articulate them into words.**

 **I would also like to give a special shout-out to my friend, Socksandbuttons from Tumblr, who has a favorite KND character that makes their debut in this chapter and hopefully i do them justice. So Socks, this chapter's for you! : )**

 **Comment shout-out**

 **Pennywhistle444: Thank you. It's alright, i kind of laughed at that part too. And yes, i think his cookies would be fantastic.**

 **Mason: Thanks. Yeah, Patton does NOT have good luck so far in this fic.**

 **Basketballer43: Thank you. And that IS just his luck. Yeah, i like the nickname too.**

 **101olive4u: Thank you. I'm so glad to hear you like it so far.**

 **Thank you all very much for your comments (if you haven't guessed, i really love getting comments).**

 **All characters belong to Mr Warburton**

 **With all that said, on with the chapter! Enjoy : )**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **"Blackmail to a Redhead"**

* * *

"You did WHAT?!"

Right now, Fanny was sitting with her friends at their usual lunch table. Word had already gotten out across McClintlock High about how The Fan was willingly paired up with Dork-lovsky.

"Look, it was either him or working alone."

"Abby thought you had Rick," Abby said in a curious tone.

"Yeah, like he was gonna be a HUGE help. The only useful thing he did was pick the time period and I refuse reading about the 19th century by myself."

"B-But...it's Dork-lovsky," Wally argued again. "I mean-Just look at him!"

The 6 teens looked over at Patton, who was sitting by himself as usual, eating a huge bite of a hot dog. Chewing, he looked over at his milk carton and started at it for moment, contemplating whether or not he wanted a drink, despite having a mouthful of sausage. Suddenly, he smiled as he got up and got 2 straws. He then sat back down, ate another bite of his lunch, took the 2 straws he grabbed, and, to the group's surprise, stuck them into his nostrils and began to loudly snort, gaining the attention of the tables around him. The group watched in shock and disgust as the milk began to flow through the straw and up his nose as he continued to eat.

"I-Is he drinking through his nose?," Kuki asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said, as she started to look slightly green.

"Hey look behind him," Wally whispered excitedly as he pointed back to Patton. The 6 teens saw 2 twin teen boys, that Wally knew well as football players, creeping up behind Patton, who didn't even seem to notice. Suddenly, the twins stopped right behind Patton. One of twins took a paper bag and blew it up, handed it to his brother who suddenly popped it.

The sound shocked Patton and he slightly jumped, milk forcefully spewing out of his nose as he nearly choked on his hot dog. The cafeteria erupted in laughter as Patton sputtered and coughed.

"Way to drink, Dork-lovsky!"

Patton started to calm down as he took large breaths, and saw the milk stream down his face onto his hoodie. "Yeah," he nervously laughed with everyone else, "p-pretty funny you guys," he said to the twins behind him, who were snickering to each other.

"And that," Hoagie said, gaining Fanny's attention back to the table, "is gonna be your partner for the next 2 weeks."

"Look, it might be a little odd," she said, almost pausing before the work odd, "but he said he'd do anything for me and this is it. Plus ANYBODY would be a better partner than Rick would.:

"And you're sure that HE'S gonna be better than Rick?"

"100%."

Fanny started to eat again before she saw her friends stare above her, Kuki and Hoagie covering their noses. She then felt a couple of drops on her face and looked up to find staring above her a familiar pair of mismatched eyes on a smiling face.

"AAHHH!" She screamed for the second time that day before calming down and looking back up at Patton, who was still sporting straws in his nostrils. "Oh, uh..hey there," she said awkwardly waving at him. The rest of the group waved as well and muttered "hello" and "hi and "Dork-lovsky".

"Hi," he waved back to everyone, "And it's Drilovsky," he said to Wally.

"Hey, Fan. Um...I just wanted to see how you're doing and everything."

"Great. Now is that all?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I just figured after this morning, I'd check up on you after this morning."

"Look, I already told you. It's fine."

"Still, I just want to make sure. Oh, I have some extra cookies if you want. Don't worry, they're just plain chocolate chip this time," he said as he pulled out a small red bag from in his hat to hand to her.

She looked at it, and then to her still speechless friends. She had enjoyed the cookies he gave her earlier (truth be told, she devoured them only 10 minutes after she got them in 2nd period), so she figured there was no point in complaining. Plus, he did look at her expectantly to accept them.

"Uh..thanks," she said as she took the bag.

"No problem," he said before he walked back over to his own table. "What are friends for?"

Fanny almost choked when she heard that. She looked to her friends who were still speechless staring wide-eyed, Wally spitting his soda across the table in shock. There was an almost eerie silence in the cafeteria as everyone just looked over to their table. Fanny then looked up to Patton, who had now sat back down and continued drinking the milk, through his mouth this time. She looked back in shock and said in a small voice.

"Ok, maybe 90%."

* * *

Fanny was sitting at a lab table, looking at the different test tubes of liquid in front of her. She would be working right now, if it wasn't for the constant chattering of her partner across from her.

"Here I am now having caught an exclusive interview with The Fan, the leader of the famous Teen Ninjas, who has made the most daring, and some would argue, stupid, decision McClintlock High has ever seen."

Fanny looked over annoyingly to another redhead. However, instead of having it wild, curly, and frizzy, it was straight and tied neatly down to the girl's shoulders. The top of her head laid a reporter's cap, and a braceleted hand held a small camera while the other hand, carrying many types of rings, laid a paper and a pencil.

"She has voluntarily been paired up with Patton Drilovsky, or as many of you know him as, Dork-lovsky, who has recently reached a new low by peeing himself in his sleep in algebra."

The reporter girl, Georgette, looked over at Fanny, who was looking at the instructions.

"So many important questions are about to be answered by this action right now. So tell us Fan," Fanny turned around to face Georgette. "Who picks out your friend's clothes?"

"….I'm sorry, what?," she asked stunned for a moment

"I mean, come on," Georgette continued, "don't act like you haven't seen it. Those galaxy leggings. That light blue sweater. The tiger shirt. You can NOT act like that is fashionably acceptable."

 _"Of all the classes to NOT have Rachel in,"_ she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. "I meant, what does THAT question have to do with anything you just said?"

"I said I would answer the important questions. And trust me, THIS is an important question. Now, please tell why does she just ignore all the rules of color coordination?"

Fanny thought about it for a moment before she turned back to Georgette.

"Why are you asking me this when we're supposed to be working on chemistry?"

"This is the only class I have you in, meaning this is the only opportunity I have to ask you. Now answer the question."

"Before I do, can I ask what the other questions look like?"

Georgette momentarily put down her camera and began to read off her notepad.

"Ahem. "Have you ever tried to give Rachel a fashion intervention?"

"What made your friend think that socks and sandals were ever in style? "Do you think there's any hope for her to learn better-"

"Do you have any questions that aren't about my friend's fashion choices?," Fanny interrupted.

It took Georgette a while as she flipped through a couple of pages from her notebook before she stopped and asked, "Why is your hair always such a wild mess?"

"Goodbye Georgette," Fanny said as she started to get up from the table and head for the classroom door.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"The bathroom."

"But we haven't finished our interview yet!"

"Oh, yes we are," Fanny insisted as she closed the door. However Georgette opened it back up and started to follow Fanny inside the bathroom.

"You didn't even answer my questions," Georgette persisted, and Fanny suddenly turned around and stated irritatingly,

"That's because all of them are stupid! If you're gonna pester me about an interview, at least ask me some interesting questions!"

Fanny began to walk back out of the bathroom before Georgette spoke up.

"Ok then. How about why you and Patton both went into the girl's bathroom yesterday?"

Fanny froze at the door and immediately turned back to Georgette.

"What did you say?"

"I was just talking about how on the day of the little "accident", let's call it, I caught you pulling Patton in by the scarf into the girl's bathroom."

She then pulled out a picture from her shirt and indeed it showed a picture of Fanny forcefully pulling Patton by his scarf into a room.

Fanny just looked at the photo in shock.

"Oh, there are so many questions involving this," Georgette said. "And trust me, all of them will be very interesting."

Fanny looked back up at Georgette who had a sly smile, knowing that she had Fanny cornered.

"Are you implying…? You think we..? But we didn't-"

"How would I know that?," she asked in interest as Fanny continued to stutter.

"Fine. I'll do that stupid interview if it means that, she pointed at the picture, stays out of your paper. And no questions involving Rachel's fashion choices."

"Glad you agree," Georgette said as the 2 walked out as Georgette started to ask more questions.

As she talked, Fanny was almost sure she could hear a familiar voice gurgling and protesting, followed by other voices laughing coming from the boy's bathroom. She then felt another strange twinge in her stomach before looking back up to Georgette.

But later, Fanny said interrupting Georgette's questions. I'm not in the mood now, Georgy.

"What?! But The Fan is going to work with the biggest dork in the entire school! This is the biggest news I've gotten in a whole month!"

"I don't want to talk about it! At least not now!," she shouted back loudly. "Can we talk later like after school someday or something?"

"Sure. Next week sound alright?"

"Fine, now help with whatever we're supposed to do in this class," and the 2 girls entered back into their class in silence.

* * *

Fanny walked out of her last class of the day, passing by several running students who began talking to each other. She stopped at her locker and began to unlock it when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rachel, followed by Herbie, walk towards her direction.

 _"Ah. Just the person I need to see,_ " Fanny thought as Rachel approached her.

"Hey Rachel!" Fanny greeted her happily. "Wanna go out for pizza?"

Rachel was about to reply but was interrupted by Herbie.

"Sorry Fan, but we've got work to do," he said as Rachel glared over in his direction, but he didn't seem to notice and continued.

"Ms McKenzie and I have some more work on history to do. And algebra. And maybe over dinner, a little chemistry."

"WHAT?!," the 2 girls shouted in shock.

"No! I'm not gonna do that," Rachel stated, almost punching Herbie on the spot.

"You have her to work for history and that's it!"

"No, when i said I get her for the next project, I meant I would get her for the length of the project's time. Meaning I get her for 2 weeks, whenever i want, that doesn't have disturb any potential curfew of course."

"Hey! I may not have been there when Hoagie made this stupid decision with you, but i'm pretty sure this wasn't the deal!"

"Exactly! And besides, what would make you think I would agree to this?," Rachel asked enraged.

However, Herbie just remained calm and began to walk as he talked.

"You know Rachel, you have a very impressive record. Straight A's, honor student, student council. You are on the way of being right behind Abby as salutatorian. It would be such a shame if that straight "A" record was to suddenly drop down a couple of letters, he then looked back at the girls. Wouldn't it?"

Rachel and Fanny looked at each other and both sighed in defeat. "Yes, it would."

"So, shall we head off to study?"

Rachel then begrudgingly followed him as she angrily grumbled "Fine"

The 2 began to walk out as Fanny looked very angry.

" _Someday, I'm gonna kill that boy,"_ she thought as Herbie and Rachel walked out the door, Rachel practically steaming out her ears. _"Unless if Rachel beats me to it."_

Fanny unlocked her locker. Suddenly out fell a tall wet black haired boy, all squished inside the tiny locker, who promptly stretched back out as he landed on the floor

"AAHHH!," She screams for the third time that day at the exact same sight. The boy, who was now sporting 3 toilet seats around his neck, opened his eyes and looked up to the face that freed him.

"Hi Fan," Patton cheerfully greeted her as he laid on the floor.

"You need to stop doing that," she told him annoyed as he started to get up.

"Sorry about that," he said as he began to stretch out.

"How long have you been in there?"

"I don't know. Maybe an hour, I guess."

"What were you even doing in there?," she asked him before she heard loud laughing close behind her.

She turned to Wally who was walking and laughing with a couple of other boys.

"Ha ha! Very funny Beetles," she shouted sarcastically to Wally while pointing to Patton, who was now stretching his arm out.

"What? We didn't do that Fan," Wally shouted back as they walked out the school doors. "Meet you later for pizza!"

"He didn't do it?" Fanny thought to herself. "But then, who did?"

"By the way, this is for you," Patton said as he handed Fanny a small note.

"Thought you'd want to see your friend one last time before school's over", it read before a signature that read "Rick" with a heart followed after it.

" _Oh for goodness sake,"_ she thought as she rolled her eyes. She growled as she crumpled up the note and looked at Patton who had now finished stretching and looked down to her.

"Are you ok?," he asked, his face showing concern. She began to angrily walk as he followed her out the school. He was walking so close to her she could feel his breath down her head. She finally stopped near the walls of the steps, being slightly bumped by Patton at the sudden stop, and looked up to him.

"Can you please back up a little?," she asked motioning him to take a few step back. She then spoke up to him.

"Look, I'm sure you're an interesting person to be around, but you and I are not friends. I honestly don't even really know you, and you didn't even know I was allergic to something. At the most, you and I are going to be partners for 1 project. For just 2 weeks. Yes, I scratched your back and right now you're scratching mine, but that's as far as whatever this is, is gonna go."

"Y-You mean you don't..like me?," Patton asked in sad uncertainty.

"No. No. No," she started to reassure him. "It's not that..I-It's just..," she sighed. "It's not that I don't like you. But I can't be friends with someone I don't really know. Plus, i don't know is you know this but...we are on 2 different levels."

"Wait? We're playing a game? What kind of console are we using?"

"NO! Not that game! What i mean is... I am THE top dog. The alpha, the number one, the big cheese. I am The Fan, the leader of the Teen Ninjas, the fiercest of the fierce, the worst of the worst, and all that other stuff."

She then stopped talking and looked over at Patton, who was just blankly looking at her, "And you are…", she started but stopped, trying to find the nicest words she could think of what she wanted to say, "well, no offense, but you are...not," she bluntly said. "You're more of an omega, like the end of the alphabet, the background singer of the choir, that last cookie you find stowed away at the end of the package."

"Cool! What kind of cookie?"

"The point is," Fanny continued, ignoring Patton's comment, "you and I do not mix. It's not you, or me, it's just we have too different...reputations."

"Oh. I...guess that makes sense," he quietly said, lowering his head down.

"But if it helps, we will still see each other for 2 weeks as partners-"

"Really?," he said, lighting up almost immediately. "Well, ok then partner."

"Yeah. We're...partners."

"How about a hug, partner?" He asked as he extended his arms out.

"Don't push it!"

"Ok," he said, still looking happy, as he put his arms back down and the 2 started to walk back over near the main school's steps.

"Uh..Fan?," he nervously asked.

"Yes Whizzer?"

"Is it alright for partners to walk home with each other?"

She thought about it for a moment before looking over to the remote steps. She assumed her friends had already went over to the pizzeria without her. Aside from the 2 of them, nobody else was around.

"Now that," she said, turning back to him, "we can do."

The 2 began to walk towards the direction of Patton's house, Fanny following Patton, until-

"The Fan!"

Fanny groaned as she heard Georgette's voice, has she ran up to Fanny and Patton.

"H-Hey Georgette," Patton stuttered as Fanny swore she could see his cheeks begin to turn red.

"Hi," she said quickly before turning her attention back to Fanny.

"Are you going somewhere with him?," she asked intrigued.

"Well-"

"She's going to walk home with me today," Patton said excitedly.

Georgette gained the brightest smile on her face while Fanny facepalmed.

"Really? Well, then you wouldn't mind if i took a picture of 2 good friends together," she said as she held out a camera. "For me?," she said giving a coy smile in Patton's direction, who now had a red sweating face.

"Actually Geor-"

"O-Of course!" He said as he suddenly pulled Fanny in for a hug, almost crushing her, and smiled.

Georgette took their picture and got close to Patton. Thank you so much.

"Y-You're welcome."

She then ran off in giddy, saying something along the lines around "This is SO going on the front page!"

Patton let go of Fanny as he looked in the direction Georgette ran off to as Fanny breathed in for air and readjusted her sunglasses.

She also looked at where Georgette ran to, a shocked look on her face, as she thought

 _"This is going to be BAD for my reputation."_

* * *

 **Roll credits! *ding***

 **Well, it's more end chapter but you know what i mean.**

 **Boy am i cruel. I never noticed it until i started writing fics.**

 **Hope Georgette lived up to your expectations, Socks! : )**

 **Hope you like it and please leave your thoughts. Reviews are always appreciated. : )**


	7. Over 5 Days

**HOORAY! After a month, i FINALLY update!**

 **I am SO sorry it took this long. I wanted to get this out SO much earlier, but i had a HUGE case of writer's block. That, and the one idea i had i decided to push back to a later chapter.**

 **So, this chapter's basically going through parts of the next 5 days, just so time-wise, we can speed this along.**

 **Anyways, hopefully this chapter makes up for the wait.**

 **I also want to point out that on Tumblr i have made Patton an ask blog, ask-teen-patton. If you're interested, go ask him something.**

 **Comment shout-out**

 **Basketballer43: Yes. Yes he is. Yeah, she really wants to fight him now. But sadly, she can't. At least not now.**

 **Fictionlover94: Yeah, she really would.**

 **Pennywhistle444: Yeah, that was my favorite part to write. Oh boy, does she! But she can't, and that does not help her.**

 **All characters belong to Mr Warburton**

 **With all that said, on with the chapter! : )**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **"Over 5 Days"**

* * *

"It was EMBARRASSING!"

It was close to nighttime, the sun starting to set on the horizon outside of the Fulbright house. In her room there was Fanny, lying down on her bed with a phone pressed against her ear.

"Wait, replied Rachel from the other side. "So, you just left him?"

"I didn't WANT to. Well, I mean I did, but," Fanny struggled with the words before just grunting and threw a pillow across the room. "Yeah ok, I left him," she finally said, frustrated. "But what did you expect me to do? I mean, wouldn't YOU do the same if a teenager walking by you suddenly started to loudly sing the Yipper theme song?"

"Well, I'd at least say goodbye first."

"I did, but who could hear anything over that?," Fanny asked. "He wasn't even on-key."

"Well, at least now you know there's someone out there that can sing worse than you," Rachel said. This got Fanny's immediate attention.

"RACHEL! My singing is GREAT! I can prove it to you." She coughed as she prepared her throat. She had just started to open her mouth when she heard-

"NO THANKS," Rachel said hastily. "I agree! I agree! I was wrong on that! Just please don't prove it."

"Thank you," Fanny said. "Anyways, you see? THIS is what i get for trying to be nice to other teens. Aside from you and the rest of the gang, of course, you guys are great."

"Hang in there Fan," Rachel reassured her. "At least you don't have to deal with a bunch of gibberish talk about Crypts and Cryptids."

"Wait? You mean that nerdy fantasy game?"

"Yes. Now, that alone would've been fine, or at least tolerable, if I also didn't have a bunch of guys using it to flirt."

Fanny corpsed as she heard that. "Really?"

"Yes. "Rachel, looking into your eyes is like I've been hit with a +6 hypno spells from the sirens of the Quadro-plane.""

Fanny tried not to laugh, but she failed and just hollered on her bed.

"Thank you so much for your support," Rachel deadpanned from the phone in annoyance.

"I'm sorry Rachel. It's just that was the funniest thing I heard all day. I really needed this. Between the allergy, and Rick, and Georgette, and the Yipper, I really needed something to make me laugh."

"What about when you joined Wally and Hoagie for pizza?"

"Wally left early with Kuki for a movie," Fanny explained. "And don't get me started on Gilligan," she groaned as she thought of the goggled boy. "I can't believe I used to go out with him, she grumbled to herself."

"What," Rachel asked.

"Oh nothing. Anyways, wanna go out this weekend and do something?"

"I can't. I'm going to an alien convention," Rachel grumbled. "Apparently "2 weeks" means weekends count."

"Weekends too," Fanny asked. She tensed up in anger. _"If that nerd wasn't so smart, I would slug him."_

"Yup. Weekends too," Rachel answered annoyed. "I can't believe I have to go through 2 weeks of this."

"I know," Fanny agreed. She paused then told her friend in a comforting voice, "I'll pray for you."

"Thanks, Rachel said appreciative. "I gotta go. My dad's calling me to dinner."

"Alright, see you."

"See you," Rachel said back before Fanny heard a dial tone. She put her phone on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

 _"Please let Rachel live from the nerd overload"_ , she thought. _"Please let her live to tell the tale."_ Fanny yawned as she felt herself start to drift off. "And please let me enjoy a nice relaxing weekend."

However Fanny jolted up as she heard a loud explosion from below. She got up to the window to find a large COOLBUS sticking halfway outside the house, smoke appearing from the explosion.

" _Guess that was a little too much to ask."_

* * *

 **MONDAY**

Fanny walked off the bus alongside other students with a slouch. She had NOT had a good weekend. The fact that she couldn't see Rachel in her history class didn't help matters either. She looked over boredly at a student near the front of the steps, who was now busy reading a newspaper.

" _CRUD_ ," Fanny thought as she jerked up. _"The newspaper! The picture_!"

She walked inside as she saw a pile of them in a bin by a classroom door. She picked one up and looked at the front. Sure enough, there was a large picture of the 2 of Fanny and Patton on the front page.

Patton looked happy, although one could tell he was obviously nervous. In his arms, there was Fanny. However instead of looking cool and collected like usual, she instead looked squished. One of her eyes were closed, her cheeks were puffed, her sunglasses slightly crooked, and she was clearly struggling to get free. Above the picture there were, written in huge letters, "LEADER BEFRIENDS LOSER".

Oh no, she thought with a look of dread on her face. She dropped the paper from out of her hands as she stood there. After a minute, she regained her composure and continued walking.

 _"So what_ ," she thought to herself. _"So what if that's on the paper? I mean, we've got phones now. It's not like anybody still reads newspapers in a high school."_

She opened the door to her history class to find a bunch of students gathered around a desk. They all looked up as Fanny walked in, confused at the commotion. Slowly, they started to back away to reveal Rick.

"What's going on," she asked Rick with annoyance.

"Oh nothing, my dear Fan," he said. "Just showing my companions this lovely picture of you." He then held up the newspaper from his desk. She looked at it, and then glared at Rick, her face starting to grow red.

She opened her mouth, but before she could let out her inevitable fury on him, she heard,

"Hey Fan!"

Fanny turned around to find Patton greeting her. He looked his usual self, except his face and hair were soaking wet.

"Oh, hey there," she greeted him half-heartedly. She tensed up as she heard multiple whispering. She looked back slightly to see students talking to each other, her suspicions correct. Patton however, didn't really seem to notice the whispering, but more had his attention to Fanny.

"You ok," he asked, as he saw her tense. She looked back to him and shook her head. "No, it's nothing. Anyways, what's up?"

"Did you see the picture of us?" He held up a newspaper happily. "I think we look great."

"That's a matter of opinion," she muttered as she looked at it. She turned back to the other students that were looking and talking. Fanny sighed and looked to face Patton.

There she saw on his head, instead of his usual brown cap, there rested a large neon green hat with with strange text on it and a pair of antenna sticking out of it, that were finished with large green fuzzy balls.

"Uh…," she said, staring at the hat. "That's an..interesting hat you have," she said, struggling for a compliment.

"Thanks," he said pointing to it. "I got it at this GREAT alien convention I went to this weekend."

Fanny turned away from him and put her face in her hands as she felt her face growing red.

 _"It's gonna be a long week."_

* * *

 **TUESDAY**

Rachel was sitting in her algebra class tiredly. She was still wincing in dread at the weekend that had just past her. She tried to block out more memories when she saw Fanny walking into the class. The 2 had most of their classes together, but algebra was the only one where Herbie wasn't there either. Overall, combined with the teacher's rather lax attitude about talking, it was perfect for the 2 to just talk together.

Rachel smiled and waved over to Fanny from their desks.

Fanny returned it and walked towards the blonde.

"Hey Rachel," she started to say, until she stopped and sniffed around them. "Yeesh! It stinks!"

"Yeah," Rachel said as she looked at the carpet below them. "I think by the time the janitors came, some of the pee absorbed into the carpet."

"Well that's just great," Fanny shouted as she sat down at the desk. "This class stunk already, now it's gonna stink literally too." She groaned in irritation as she slumped.

"Bad day," Rachel asked.

"Bad weekend," Fanny replied. "You remember how i said Paddy was planning something?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, turns out I was right, as usual. Saturday, hat little squirt tried to go and break into my headquarters."

"To open the vault?"

"Yeah! He tried to get a bunch of those little friends of his together to break through with some little slingshot thing they made. He caused a giant riot in the base with his giant entrance. And not only that, he decides to do this at 9 am. 9 AM! He made me wake up early on a Saturday!"

"Oh, how dare he," Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"I know! I mean, what have I done to deserve this? I try to be good sister! You know visit him on the Moonbase, get him lunch, maybe try to take that little code module of his. I'm GREAT!"

"Yeah," Rachel snarked. "It's a mystery. But did you beat him?"

"You darn right I did!" Fanny exclaimed in pride. "And good thing to, last thing I need is him getting that console and monitoring every single teenager in the world."

Suddenly, Fanny heard behind her someone else sit down. She turned behind her to see Patton, who smiled at her.

"Hi Fan," he said.

"Oh, uh hey Whizzer," she greeted him cautiously. She could still feel the stares from other students and whispering around them, like from yesterday. However, she ignored them and looked over at the him. He was still wearing the hat from yesterday, but also a dark blue hoodie that was covered with stars.

"And I thought Rachel dressed like the galaxy threw up on her," she thought at the outfit.

Patton sniffed the air around them. "Does it smell funny to you?"

"Yes," Fanny said pointing to the carpet. "That's from when you gave the carpet a free sample of eau de urine no. 1."

"Yeah, we think it's absorbed in," Rachel added. "I don't think that smell is ever gonna come out."

Patton looked saddened and backed off from behind Fanny. Fanny was about to ask him about it, when suddenly the teacher showed up to start the class.

"Alright, I figured today instead of my usual lecture," he said he turned off the lights. "We'd watch a video about the lesson instead."

He turned off the lights. Suddenly the room turned black except for a yellowish and greenish tint that filled the room. The class looked over to Patton, who's hat and stars were now glowing.

"Sorry," he said as he sunk lower in his chair, as the class snickered slightly. "Glow-in-the-dark."

* * *

 **WEDNESDAY**

Fanny looked into her history textbook in confusion. She looked over to Patton beside her,who seemed absorbed by the writing inside, only looking away to take the occasional note.

"Hey Whizzer," she whispered and pointed to the book. "You know what this is?"

However, Patton didn't answer. He just turned away from her and continued reading, as drops of toilet water dripped from his hair.

Fanny looked at him offended. _"He did NOT just ignore me! He did NOT just ignore The Fan! Who the crud does he think he is?"_

She looked at him angry and turned away. She looked back to the book, but cringed.

"I don't even know what half of World War 2 is," she said to herself. She looked back over to Patton, who was still reading, with a sad look on his face. Well at least he's actually working, Fanny thought.

"Whizzer?" She whispered again to him and bumped him on the shoulder. He looked at her, a sadness in his eyes, before he got up for the door.

"Where are you going," she asked annoyed.

"Bathroom," he answered blankly. As he walked out he heard Rick saying,

"Probably a good thing Fan. We wouldn't want another accident would we?"

This was answered by a bit of laughter from his friends nearby. Patton stopped for a moment, before continuing out the door. Fanny looked at him, but decided to wait until he came back to see what was eating him.

15 minutes passed as Fanny still looked at the textbook, before closing it giving up on making any sense of the words. She sat there angrily as she noticed Patton still hadn't come back.

" _Alright_ ," she thought. _"Either he had a lot of cheese recently, or something else is going on."_

She got up from her chair and walked out the door. She walked down one of the hallways to the restroom entrances. Pulling her jacket over her head, she discreetly walked into the boy's bathroom.

"Whizzer?" She walked in the bathroom and pulled back down her jacket. "You in here?" She looked around until she noticed from one of the stalls the sound of sniffling and a pair of light-up shoes at the bottom near the floor. She knocked on the door. "Hello? You alright in there?" This was only responded with a bit more sniffling and the sound of a nose being blown.

"I knew girls came into the bathroom to cry, but I gotta admit, you're the first boy I've ever met who went to cry in a stall."

"They're never gonna forget are they?"

Fanny looked up and back to the stall door. Wait, what?

"They're never going to let me forget what happened in algebra?"

Fanny looked away and hesitated before she answered, Sure they will. They just need some more time is all.

"But it's been 6 days, including the weekend! You said they'd forget after a week," he said.

Fanny looked sad, as if she was struggling finding the right thing to say.

"Well to be fair, a week has 7 days. So far it's only been 6."

"True," he sniffed. "But what if they never forget? What if it's just there forever, like it is in the carpet. It's gonna be the only thing people will remember about me."

Fanny looked down back on his light up shoes, remembering his glow in the dark hoodie from the day before. " _Yeah_ ," she thought to herself, rolling her eyes. _"That's gonna be the ONLY thing about you people remember."_

She sighed. "Look Whizzer, if you really want people to forget about that so badly, you just gotta do something more outlandish than whizzing in your sleep."

There was silence in the bathroom for a moment.

"You mean I should pee myself on purpose?"

"NO! Well, I mean that WOULD make people forget, but no, don't do that. I mean, do something completely different." She then smiled as she got an idea. "Ok, let me tell you a story. I got into this HUGE fight with my brother, it was gonna be my revenge scheme for him trying to dye my Rainbow Monkeys, but then I lost and ended up in front of my friends dressed as the Easter Bunny."

"You did?"

"Oh heck yeah," she said. "They would never let me forget about that. Then one day, in the summer, he and his friends try to go ahead and take over our hangout for our air conditioning, and guess who won that with just a salsa cannon and a bottle of tan lotion, and a bunch of awesome moves that only she could pull off?"

"You did?"

"YA DARN RIGHT I DID! After that, my friends didn't even mention the bunny incident. And you know why?"

Before Patton got a chance to answer, Fanny continued, "A. Because I'm The Fan, and B. Because i did something even MORE awesome to make up for it. You see Whizzer? Just do something different to make you, you know, stand out."

There was a moment of silence as Fanny looked at the stall door. Suddenly it opened up and out came Patton who was wiping a sleeve on his red puffy eyes.

"Thanks," he said. "That really helps a lot."

"Hey. That's what I'm here for."

He put his arm around Fanny as he smiled. However his smile changed into a wince quickly. Fanny looked at him when she saw him tense up.

Suddenly he started to squirm as he felt a strange object started to move around the inside of his hoodie.

Fanny looked at him weirdly as he he started his move around weirdly and laugh.

"Uh.. Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah. It's just that..hehehe..s-something in my - my hoodie. Hehehe. It tickles!"

He continued laughing, as he started to move around, moving his arms around his hoodie trying to grab a moving bump. Fanny looked at him weirdly, until a thought suddenly struck to her, and she looked in her jacket pocket. She found it empty, and then looked up to Patton.

"Uh..Whi-"

"I-I think it's in my pants now," he said to her as he started to move his legs, a small object making a moving bump around one of his legs.

"Uh..You may want to sit down while you can," Fanny started to warn.

"W-Why?"

"Um...What you're feeling is Walter."

"Who's Walter?"

Fanny was about to answer when suddenly the 2 teens heard a loud

CRUNCH!

CRUNCH!

Patton suddenly stopped moving and just stood there. Shortly after, a ferret scurried out of his pant leg to climb up into Fanny's jacket.

Fanny looked over at Patton in concern, as she felt her pet go back into its pocket.

"Whizzer," she cautiously asked. "Are you ok?"

Patton just stood frozen like a statue, before slowly moving his eyes down to his pants.

In the class next to the bathrooms, Wally sat there bored next to Kuki in their class, as they were boringly reading to write essays.

Suddenly, all the heads popped up as they heard a loud blood curdling scream of agony from the room next door.

"What the crud was that," Wally asked to Kuki, who in response just shrugged.

 **...**

Fanny and Patton were both sitting in the nurse's office.

Fanny was sitting in a chair, pretending to read a pamphlet she really couldn't have cared less about. She awkwardly looked up to Patton, who was sitting at the paper covered patient's bar. In between his legs there sat an ice pack, and he looked down with wide eyes, as if he had been permanently traumatized.

Fanny put the pamphlet down and walked over to Patton.

"Hey Whizzer," she awkwardly began to say. "About what happened, you know with Walter-"

"Why did he do that," Patton interrupted. "Does he not like me?"

"No, no it's not that. It's just," Fanny paused before looking back up at Patton. She nervously laughed, "It's a funny story, really. I might have taught him a new trick for when any boy that isn't in my family puts their arm around my shoulder like that."

"What," Patton looked at Fanny in confusion. "But why?"

"Well to be honest, it was more meant for Rick, not you. It looks like he's going to know better than to do that from now on. Shame though, that he wasn't the one that got bit."

"No kidding," Patton agreed, awkwardly laughing. Fanny began to quietly join him in it too. There was another bit of silence, with the exception of a clock ticking.

"Listen, umm..You think you'll be ok?"

"Oh yeah," Patton said, slightly smiling. "I've been through worse."

He shifted slightly before wincing a bit. Fanny started to look concerned, before Patton smiled again. "A LOT worse."

"Well if it helps, I'm sure wetting yourself has nothing on being both down there by a ferret."

"Good point," he laughed. "Although there was this one time when I was a kid and my brother stabbed it with a fork."

Fanny looked at him blankly, as of registering the sentence that he had just told her. "Thank you for sharing," she said in a tone of disgust. And yet despite it, she couldn't keep herself from laughing alongside Patton about the memory.

* * *

 **THURSDAY**

Inside the cafeteria, sat students creating a clamor amongst the large room. Between teens loudly eating, chatting away, and laughing, one could hardly hear themselves think.

That is, until a rare second of silence fell upon the room as there was a large crash into a wall.

By the wall sat a large hole, sticking out in between them was a pizza delivery van. Suddenly, out from the van, stepped out Wally and Fanny. They closed the door and looked back out to their classmates who started at her in awe.

They looked very rugged, their hair tousled and messy, their clothes slightly tattered on many parts, and their faces slightly covered in tomato sauce and hairspray.

The 2 teens were met with applause as teens rushed towards the van, pulling out from the back multiple boxes of pizza. Fanny looked over at the rushing teens who were cheering while devouring pizza.

 _"I love this job_ ," she thought while smiling. She and Wally both grabbed a box each as they walked over to their usual table with their friends.

As the walked, Fanny turned her head to see Rachel, who was busy talking with a bunch of guys in lab coats. Rachel looked up, and waved over to her friend. Fanny waved back, with a small twinge of pain for her friend's predicament.

She looked the opposite direction to find an empty table, where Patton usually sat. However, he wasn't there today. He had been out sick to check up on and recover from the bite. Fanny looked for a while, a little shock to see the table completely empty like that, before moving her attention back to her table of friends.

There sat Abby listening to music, Kuki playing with some hamsters, and Hoagie building a small robot. They all jumped when they saw a pizza box land on the table. They looked over to find Wally and Fanny sitting down beside them.

"Sweet," Hoagie said as he grabbed 2 slices.

"Hey," Kuki greeted them, and took out 2 slices, handing one over to Wally. Abby took out her headphones to face Fanny.

"So," she started to ask. "What was the fight about this time?"

"You know how last week we fought the Squad," Fanny asked.

"Yeah," Hoagie told her in between bites. "Although it wasn't really a fight-"

"Yeah, well guess what," Wally interrupted. "They tried to attacked me! They were gonna brainwash my mind!"

"That wouldn't have been too hard," Fanny muttered. "But it wasn't just them," she continued. "Guess who else they've got on their side?"

Abby, Hoagie, and Kuki looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Fanny.

"Anna," she told them, as she growled slightly in disdain. "But it's not just her," she continued looking directly at Abby. "They also got Valerie working for them."

Abby looked at her shocked and angry. "What?"

"They're getting smarter with 2 brains on their side," Fanny said. :We had this fight, which of course, we won by the way, but during it, we got a few punches and licks in between their robots. However we were just about to give them the final kick when suddenly those 2 ambushed us!"

"But why are they working for the Squad," Hoagie wondered. "Wouldn't it make more sense for them to turn rouge by themselves?"

"Well, the Squad IS also rich," Abby said. "They could be trying to mooch off their money for their scheme."

"That would explain the new equipment comment," Kuki said. Fanny perked up at Kuki's comment. "New equipment," she asked. "From where? And for what?"

"I heard from one of them they're all going to the mall tomorrow afternoon," Kuki said. "During English, they said something about getting some "new equipment"."

"They're probably getting something for their new scheme." Fanny then turned over to Abby. "You wanna join me on this one tomorrow?"

"If Valerie's getting involved, it ain't gonna be good," Abby said.

"Ooo! Can I go to," Kuki asked. Fanny turned towards her and thought for a moment, until she answered.

"Sure, tomorrow it'll be the 3 of us."

"Woohoo!" Kuki smiled excitedly. "Girl's mission!"

"Yeah, girl's mission."

"Tomorrow afternoon it is," Abby said.

"Good. Now let's eat." Fanny picked up a box of pizza and took out a slice. The rest of the group did the same as they also started to enjoy the pizza Fanny and Wally had come back with.

Sniffing the air, Walter came scurrying up Fanny's shoulder to take a bite for himself, before Fanny pushed the pizza away.

"Nice try, you little rat." She said, while taking a victory bite. However, she looked at him to gloat but found herself faced with a pair of black beady eyes. She looked at them for a minute, clearly straining, but finally sighed and tore off a slice of sausage pizza.

"Here," she said. "You can have some sausage." She then gave the ferret a few small pieces into her pocket.

She turned back to the group. "So who wants to hear about the fight in detail," she asked excitedly.

"Before we inevitably do," Hoagie said. "I just need to say, that speaking of Walter getting sausage…."

"Let's not talk about that."

* * *

 **FRIDAY**

"So, how's the whole Squad thing going on," Rachel asked, enjoying the now spare minutes she had with Fanny while Herbie was busy talking to some friends.

"No dice," Fanny grumbled. "Normally if it was just the 3 of them, I'd have a clue by now. But ever since Anna and Valerie decided to help them out, it's become much more difficult for me to find anything. The closest i could find out is that they're all going to the mall together this afternoon, but that's it. There's gotta be some way I can find a connection."

"Well Fan, you have my sympathy."

"The Fan does not need sympathy," Fanny said. "But she does thank you for it. What she needs is some sort of a lead."

She continued to think of any possible sources, but unfortunately the new blondes knew better and covered anything that could resemble a clue. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted as in bursted Bartie who was laughing loudly. Tears streamed down his eyes as walked over to Fanny's desk.

"Aw man," he said in between gasps of air. "Boy Fan, do I feel sorry for you."

"You feel sorry," Fanny asked confusingly. "For me? What the crud for?"

"Have you seen what Dork-lovsky showed up with today?"

Fanny sat there confused for a minute until she looked up at the door, which had just opened. Her eyes opened wide, and her face agape as she looked over to the person that has just entered the room.

"Can I still guess even though I'm looking right at him?"

For the most part, Patton looked like his usual self; pink scarf, light up shoes, light blue hoodie, the usual. However, all that was completely overshadowed by his hair. The roots and the middle were black, but as it went further up to the top, it changes to a different set of colors to different sections. With all the reds, and yellows, and blues, it gave off the impression that his hair had just been dipped in a sparkly rainbow.

He walked over happily to his desk behind Fan, and seemed unaware at the students around him, who were snickering, pointing, holding back hysterical outbursts, and sneaking in pictures on their phones at his new multicolored hair.

"Hi Fan." He greeted Fanny as he sat down.

"Hey," she answered, still looking at his hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, much better. Thank you." He pointed to a red section of his near on the front of his face and asked, "Notice anything different today?"

"I noticed you seem to have a bit of unicorn vomit on your hair," she said smiling.

"What? No," he said. "It's not puke, it's a hair dye. I thought about what you said Wednesday, and took your advice. What do you think?"

To Fanny's credit, she didn't laugh in his face about it. "It's very um...unique. Although, when I said get something to stand out, this isn't quite what I meant."

"But it's perfect. It's noticeable, it was free, and it's cool."

"Look, you're a great person you really are, but you don't know the first thing about being cool."

She watched Patton as he took out a history book. Suddenly, something dawned on her.

"How did you even get a free hair dye anyway?"

"Oh, I got it yesterday," he explained. "My sister works at the mall, and she offered a free hair dye, sort of a "get well" gift after what happened Wednesday."

"Oh." Fanny turned away and took out a notebook from her backpack. She opened a page before stopping and turned back behind to Patton.

"Wait a minute, did you just say you have a sister that works at the mall?"

"Yeah, she's a hair stylist."

Fanny put her hand on her chin, as a finger tapped her cheek in thought. After a moment, she looked back to Patton then to the ground. She looked frustrated in her thoughts as she switched visions back and forth between Patton and the carpet, until she finally sighed and looked back up to Patton.

"Hey," she started to ask. " I was wondering. This afternoon, I'm going to the mall with a couple of my friends. Would you like to," she paused and seethed through her teeth uneasily.

"Yeah?"

"To come with us...and h..hannnn-haan-gg," she dragged out as if she struggled to finish the sentence, before finally rushing out quickly. "Hang out?"

"Hang out?"

"Yes, like…," she hesitated before slowly continuing. "Together."

It took a moment for Patton to think about it. Until suddenly his face turned into a large smile and he lit up.

"YEAH! I'D LOVE TO!"

Patton extended his arms out to her, but stopped for a second. He looked at her with a hint of worry and asked,

"Walter's not gonna bite me again, is he?"

"Don't worry," she answered. "He's not here today."

"Ok then. YEAH, I'D LOVE TO HANG OUT," he finished and pulled Fanny in his hoodie for a hug.

At the outburst, many students suddenly looked over to Patton, as they saw Fanny, their Teen Ninja leader, now being crushed by a large boy with rainbow hair and a pink scarf.

Fanny winced as through the hoodie, she heard multiple phone cameras flash. She sighed as she struggled to get out of Patton's grasp.

" _Whatever it is I did to deserve this, I am sorry,"_ she thought as she continued looking up. _"If you wanted to punish me, why couldn't you just smite me with lighting or something? It'd be a lot easier for both of us."_

Patton then let go of Fanny and smiled at her. She looked at him and smiled back. " _Maybe I'm not giving him enough credit."_

"Oh," he exclaimed. "Yesterday, I also got some stitches too." He then reached under a hoodie to a belt, and started to unbuckle it. "You wanna see them?"

"NO!"

 _"Then again, maybe I'm giving him too much."_

* * *

 **Finally! At over 5,000 words, this is officially the longest chapter i have written.**

 **Hope it was worth the wait.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it and please review. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hello readers. I'm just making a note about a couple of important things and changes.**

 **First of all, I wanted to thank all of you for reading, commenting, liking, and/or following Reputation. I really appreciative all the support and I'm glad I made something other people enjoy.**

 **Second, you probably noticed I changed the Italics on the dialogue. Yeah, it turns out that wasn't a great idea like I thought it was, and I got a lot of complaints about it. But it's fixed, alongside the typos.**

 **Lastly, and most importantly, I want to say that I'm taking Reputation down. Don't worry, it's not going to be completely deleted and never coming back. I just want to take it down so I can rewrite a couple of things. I've kind of been making this fic up as I've gone along without much of a plan, but now I think I have more of an idea of what I want to do as a cohesive plot.**

 **I'm going to reupload the first 2 chapters after I delete the story, since those are not going to be changed. However, I plan on changing chapter 3 and onward.**

 **I also want to give a big shout-out to 616, who has been helping me with finding more of a better direction I want to take the story into.**

 **I also want to thank my friends, Pennywhistle444, Fictionlover94, and Basketballer43, for their support as well as helping me out of rough story patches.**

 **Thank you very much for understanding and taking the time to actually read all of this.**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE, ONE YEAR LATER

**Hello everyone.**

 **Sigh. Hard to believe it's almost been a year since my last update.**

 **I am SO sorry for this extremely long wait. I just got focused on other things and rather busy.**

 **However, during this, I think I've nailed how I want this story to play out.**

 **So, I have restarted it.**

 **I put up the first chapter already, under a new name, for a fanfic called "Fan and the Whizzer" (i wasn't quite sure what else to call it except for what it's about.**

 **But I am very sorry for the long wait, and I do hope you enjoy the rewrite :)**


End file.
